<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Dove, His Falcon, Their Shield by TheRoarOfAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814945">Her Dove, His Falcon, Their Shield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas'>TheRoarOfAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink (if you squint), Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, I APOLOGIZE, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love boat, I need more Dornish recipes, I wax poetic about Ellaria and I'm not sorry, Knights - Freeform, Let Oberyn Play With His Kids 2020, Light Bondage, Like hella buff, MY BREAD AND BUTTER, My First Work in This Fandom, Oberyn's pullout game is TERRIBLE but that's why folks love him, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Couple, Pre-Threesome, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Sailing, She tuff, This is basically fueled by spite, Threesome - F/F/M, and fancy food, because I saw that fight and said fuuuuuuck that, go big or go home, loving relationship, strong reader, this will probably be out of character, yeah that works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in a Pedro Pascal hole. This installment contains a reader that is a ruff tuff cheeto puff, a damn juggernaut. STRONK. This is peak indulgence, pauldronsexual hours bois.</p>
<p>[x-posted to Tumblr]</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prince And His Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[DISCLAIMER: I’ve never seen Game Of Thrones. Not for lack of trying, I promise! I find a lot of the subject matter highly distressing when it’s presented in a visual medium and I was unable to really enjoy the show because of that. I do hope to read the books someday. I usually wait until a series is complete before I get into it. Now! That being said, I am a slut for all things medieval/fantasy, I love a good love story. I have watched several very specific (carefully curated) compilations regarding Oberyn and Ellaria, as well as extensively dug into the wiki, yet I know I am by no means an expert on the subject matter. I ask only for leniency and your charity in this endeavor, as well as forgiveness for any out of character moments. This will be a weird…sort of fix it? I’m hesitant to truly label it as such because of my unfamiliarity with the source material. It will be kinder than what transpired in canon. While I believe the Game Of Thrones fandom deserves better (just like, in general, from what I heard about the end of the whole shebang ;-; ), I regret that I cannot provide you with an accurate portrayal in my usual vein.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains depictions of canon-typical violence, allusions to canon-typical abuse, depictions of sexual activities with a pregnant party and vague allusions to breeding kink. Stay safe!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were sure your fingers were broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain flickered sunlight-bright behind your eyes every time you had tried to move your pinky or your index, your entire right hand so gristly you didn't dare to look at it after you had bound it up as best as you could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You clutched your hand to your chest, forcing yourself to focus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The wharf</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You had to reach the docks. That had been your plan this morning, before everything had gone so terribly wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You crept through the shadows, dashing away your tears with your threadbare shawl. Your weeping would only be a sign of weakness, urging the vultures to circle on your corpse before it was even cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creak of timbers heralded your arrival to the waterfront and a soft sigh of relief left your mouth when you spotted who you were looking for. The sailor that had promised you passage was there, leaned against the wall of the nearby harbormaster's quarters. He glanced up at the sound of your voice when you hailed him, tipping his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." He chuckled, wandering hands already tugging at your shawl. "Have you brought the payment, my dear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled forth a small purse of coins. "I know it is less than what we promised, but I was unable to-" The man clicked his tongue, obviously disappointed. "I-I am certain we can come to an agreement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You begged desperately. You were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your escape!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Darling, we had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The sailor chided, sounding like he was scolding a child. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring me the payment, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> convince my captain that having a woman on board our vessel isn't bad luck. Now, at the eleventh hour, you decide you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bargain?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The man crowded you back against the wall, his face inches from yours when he muttered, "I don't barter with </span>
  <em>
    <span>whores</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The blow caught you unawares, the back of his hand connecting with your cheek. You shut your eyes when he raised his hand again, gritting your teeth in anticipation of stifling your noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gods, you were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing to that girl?" A man's voice demanded, his distinctive Dornish accent thick with either drink or weariness. "Get away from her or I will cut you down where you stand, you cur." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is hurt, lover." That voice was lilting, intrigued, a woman's voice. "Look at her hand, and the way her face is turned. She has been struck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You abruptly felt the sailor's weight removed from your body, the sudden action making you cringe back against the wall. Large, trembling fingers eased your wounded hand away from where you had it protectively curled into your chest. "What has happened to you, sweetling?" You didn't dare to open your eyes and the man tsked after a moment, relinquishing your hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lover, we must get you onboard, your wounds-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A moment, Ellaria. This…" A hand touched your cheek, making you start and open your eyes. Dark, textured leather armor met your gaze, the surface spattered rusty with blood. Your breathing stuttered. You didn't dare to look up at the man who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wore</span>
  </em>
  <span> the armor, staring at his chest as hard as you could manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand slid beneath your chin, tugging your eyes reluctantly upwards as your shawl slid off of your head. You gasped when you caught sight of his face. The man appeared battered, the sides of his head badly bruised at the temples and cheeks. There were livid contusions that looked suspiciously like large handprints, as if someone had attempted to crush his skull with their bare hands. His left eye was bloodied, laced with spiderwebbed veins and swollen half-shut. The fingers that touched your face were still shaking, his other hand pressed to a dressing that wrapped around his left elbow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a girl, I see. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The Dornishman said quietly after enduring a moment of your impolite gawking. "And as such, I cannot make this choice for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed hard. You had heard stories about the people of Dorne, about Sunspear and the supposed depravity that took place there. True, you had been hoping to get aboard a ship and go </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anywhere, as far away as you could manage. And with that sailor denying you passage...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man's deep brown eyes saddened at your silence. "Would you stay here and endure this mistreatment from men like him, simply because it is familiar?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, fleetingly meeting his gaze and opening your mouth. "I have never been on a ship before, m-my lord." You attempted a belated curtsey. You had no idea who this man was, but it was best to err on the side of caution that he was of a higher social ranking than you. Most people were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed amused if anything, a pained smile crossing his haggard features. "You will soon grow to love it, little dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If it pleases you, my lord." You demurred in a whisper, your heart pounding in your chest. Were you trading one cruel man for another? They often hid their true intentions until their audience was gone. But the woman at his side...she didn't seem fearful. "I have naught to offer for my passage but this, my lord." The small purse of coins jingled softly as you extended it to the man in front of you. "I am uncertain how much distance it will buy me, but I am not afraid of hard work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man waved it off, cupping your hand around the purse. "Do not trouble yourself with such things, my dove. Our time grows short." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had been warned of the sea illness, but you appeared to be able to ward off the heaves if you stayed above decks. The fresh salt air stung your cheeks, yet you refused to move from your spot by the railing. You made yourself scarce beside a pile of coiled rope, staying out of the way of the sailors bustling about and watching everything with wide eyes. Your injured hand was still cradled to your chest, but you had no attention for it as you hungrily devoured your surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King's Landing had been an area tinged gray, dour with gilded suffering. The golden sunsets that would pour through the high windows of your barren room paled in comparison to the sunset you were witnessing now. It was as if the horizon itself was ablaze, a cacophony of reds and oranges that turned the ocean brilliant. You had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a sunset in all your years, and you prayed that it was a good omen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sailors sang as they worked, all of them settling into a rhythm in order to keep everything running smoothly. It was fascinating to watch men pulling lines taut and tacking the mighty vessel into the wind, the ship nimble enough to respond to such rapid adjustments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, little dove." Ellaria swayed easily with the motion of the craft, one hand resting on the shrouds to keep her balance. You started in surprise, having not noticed her approach. "You enjoy watching the sailors?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are incredible, my lady." You replied honestly, cocking your head to the side. "I know very little about sailing, but surely their skill is unmatched? You must be immensely proud."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her laughter was a beautiful noise, just as beautiful as she was. "My lover will be pleased to hear such flattery from your lips! He takes great delight in sailing. Now come with me, flattering dove. We must have the healer tend to your hand." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shakily climbed upright, gripping the bannister with your good hand as if your life depended on it. The journey back to the elaborate cabin was fraught with peril for you, and you envied Ellaria's gauzy, simplistic garb every time your heavy skirts got caught on the various cleats and belaying pins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria opened the cabin door and ushered you into the darker environment, tutting between her teeth. "Lover, you should not be upright." She scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wounded man (now heavily bandaged), shot her a lazy smile from his place at a desk, quill resting on a half-used sheet of vellum. "I know, Ellaria. She tried her best to tell me so as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An older woman (the healer, judging from her no-nonsense expression) rolled her eyes and dusted off her hands, approaching you rapidly. You flinched back and she slowed, her gaze flicking to Ellaria in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We encountered this sweet dove on the docks. It is her hand, Ael." Ellaria said quietly, taking your arm. "Come, sit. Ael will not harm you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were settled onto a soft cushion and the healer slid your hand into her own, her touch light and careful while she unwrapped your bruised fingers. "How?" She asked, her voice just as quiet as Ellaria's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You squeezed your eyes shut against the memory, biting your lip. "It was an accident, I didn't mean...I upset him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Him?" The man asked, leaning forward and then grimacing in pain. "That man on the docks?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No, my master. I am...well, I suppose I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a-a helpmate of sorts. Shield-maiden. I...helped him to don and doff his armor, and I," you hesitated, "well, did whatever was asked of me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria made a noise in her throat. "So what crime did you commit, to earn such punishment that would render you useless for your primary task?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I broke two of his fingers." You extended your uninjured hand in a gesture to allay concern. "I did not mean to! It was an a-accident, he had a trial to prepare for today with a fearsome opponent. His mind was elsewhere, and when I went to slide his gauntlet on-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was your master's name, little dove?" The man interrupted you, his expression thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"His name is Ser Gregor Clegane, my lord. An enormous man who has been dubbed The Mountain." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mentioned a fearsome opponent. But with a master such as that, who was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fearsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> opponent?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A prince of Dorne, my lord, one of your own! Can you even imagine?" You sighed dreamily, vaguely aware that Ael was giving you an odd look. She probably thought you childish, still swooning over faceless royalty. "I was told that he was an immensely fierce and clever man, though not in such forgiving language." Then, forgetting your place, you muttered, "I hope that he roundly </span>
  <em>
    <span>trounced</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ser Clegane."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man burst out laughing, but winced and held his jaw as Ael fixed him a stern glare. You were certain your confusion was quite bare on your face. "Apologies, I do not laugh at your misfortune, little dove. Rather, at the providence of it all." He explained, still chuckling. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are to thank for his terrible temper and sloppy work at the trial, then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you witnessed the duel? What happened?" You asked excitedly, rocking on your seat in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oberyn, stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Ellaria murmured, sounding almost like she was chiding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oberyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart leaped into your throat as the man tossed you a pained smirk, moving to the pile of cushions and blankets on the floor. "Y...</span>
  <em>
    <span>You?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are-?" Your voice failed you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, a fierce and clever man among </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> other virtues?" He drawled, looking like the cat that ate the canary as he gingerly reclined on his soft throne. "None other than, sweet dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are so deliciously </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lover." Ellaria crooned to him while you felt your skin flush hot with embarrassment. "They had nothing but lovely things to say about your crew, and now this? Such courtesy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Truly?" Oberyn (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince Oberyn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mind shrieked in horror) asked, his tone bordering on surprised. "And all of that, without even knowing who you spoke to? Rare courtesy indeed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I am so sorry if I've offended you, your highness." You whispered, "I know there is no excuse for my ignorance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense! I owe you a debt, it seems!" Oberyn replied cheerily. You dared to look up, finding him with a hand pressed to the side of his well-bandaged jaw. "Ser Gregor sought to crush my skull after I had run him through. Clearly, it is thanks to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he could not maintain his grip and I escaped with this colorful bruising."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you killed him?" You asked, knowing full-well that the hope in your voice was unbecoming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If he is not dead yet, he will be soon." Oberyn seemed outrageously pleased with himself, though his eyes were strangely melancholy. "Justice has been served. I only wish that I could have stayed to witness him breathe his filthy last, but it seemed that the royal family had </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans regarding the outcome of the trial. I thought it better to take my leave before they decided to finish what Ser Gregor began."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You ducked your face into your elbow, trying to quickly hide your tears. Ellaria caught your chin though, her confusion evident. "Why do you weep, little dove?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"P-Please forgive my loss of composure! I w-weep for myself, my lady." You hiccupped, the words spilling out of you. "I suffered much by the hand of that man. To know that Ser Clegane is in agony or already perished…it feels like a precious gift, yet I should take no joy in the knowledge. To luxuriate in his demise makes me no better than him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are alive and he is not. Luxuriate in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you will not give yourself the satisfaction of indulging in vicarious revenge." Oberyn murmured, his tone troubled. "Did he shame you, little dove?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You raised your eyes to his and he must have seen the truth there, even though you said softly that you had heard of him doing far worse than what had ever been done to you. "I believe I was one of the luckier ones, your highness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince cursed under his breath, rubbing his temples. "I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>overjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be back in Dorne once again. King's Landing is fraught with madness. A wonder that it still fills me with fury! I am half-dead." He muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed you are, lover. You ought to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Ellaria chastised him, her tone fondly concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my love. I am immensely weary. But council me before I slumber. What shall I do with this unforeseen ally?" The prince asked, waving a hand in your direction. "They spake so sweetly to me, and I could have been the lowest man in all of Dorne. Such honesty deserves reward."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not to mention that without their aid, your head would have been crushed." Ellaria pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "And I would not be able to do this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You graciously offered me passage, your highness. That is more than enough-" You began to protest, wincing when Ael tightly bound your fingers together once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn dismissed your reasoning with naught but a slow flick of his wrist, yawning widely. "Ellaria, the weariness has ensnared me. Do with them what you wish, my love." He mumbled, sinking down into the nest of blankets. Ellaria studied you for a time as you sat silently, letting Ael tend to your hand. You didn't dare to meet her eyes, so frightened that she might view you as defiant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you must be used to making yourself small, little dove." She finally spoke softly. "Take heart, the people of Dorne are not so cruel as those you have encountered." Ael had finished wrapping your fingers and Ellaria encircled your wrists, the other woman searching your eyes. "Men use such pretty terms to describe the anguish their counterparts inflict upon us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if you were a naughty child." She shook her head unhappily. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would promise you your heart's desire, for it is because of you that my beloved still breathes. Anything you wish, you need only ask."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at her dumbly, trying in vain to blink back the fresh tears that rose at her practical words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria tutted, her hand rising to smooth over your tangled hair in a maternal fashion while the tears spilled down your cheeks. "You are exhausted, little dove." She soothed, a gossamer sleeve catching your tears and patting your face dry. "Sleep now. I will ask you in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke to someone gently brushing your hair, the groan of timber and faint sounds of water all around you. Certain that you were dreaming, you hummed and shifted your weight, snuggling a little closer to the lap your head rested in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dove, are you awake?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellaria</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You nodded sleepily, trying to remember who that name belonged to. "I had hoped to be done before you woke." She sighed. "Try to stay still for me, sweet. I will be finished in a few moments." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you felt her begin to plait your hair, your mind slowly seemed to shake off the warm haze of sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mountain. Your hand. Prince Oberyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Prince Oberyn! You flinched, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide</span>
  </em>
  <span> awake now. Ellaria patted the top of your head, obviously satisfied with her handiwork. "There! Beautiful." She said decisively. "You slept so soundly, my little dove! You needed the rest, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My lady…" Right back to where you had started, you nearly wept all over again. Your life had been devoid of tenderness for so long, cut off from any warmth or care. Now here was a small smattering, a ray of sunlight through the clouds, and you were utterly in a shambles. "I apologize for my turbulent emotions." You breathed. "I am at a loss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush, little dove." The woman murmured, a finger tucking beneath your chin to tilt your face up. "You are so pensive! I would see you smile. Breakfast, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hesitated, your stomach knotting uncertainly. "I do not know if I will be able to, my lady. The ship...I am unused to its motion." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria smiled at you, a genuine, soft smile that wrapped around your soul like a secret. "We shall eat above decks, my dove. Something light, to baby that green belly of yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gods, was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? You had no idea what to think as she got to her feet and extended a hand to you. The light played across her golden skin when she helped you rise, even more of her body on display in today's garb. You felt like a drab sparrow beside a brilliant goldfinch, trying vainly to smooth the wrinkles out of your skirts as you followed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was blue overhead, the sun just slightly above the horizon. It was still early, though normally you would be going to sleep at this hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your shudder had nothing to do with the brisk sea wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Beautiful, is it not?" Ellaria said gladly, tilting her head at you. Her brown eyes fairly danced with good humor, like she was sharing a joke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart clenched in your chest and you swallowed roughly. When you agreed with her, you were unsure of whether you spoke of the sky or the woman beside you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a light breakfast, Ellaria left you to your own devices. You continued to watch the sailors with awe, thankful that they all seemed perfectly content to ignore you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take long for the prince to grow bored in his confinement, his complaints growing louder and louder until he emerged onto the deck. Half-dressed, Ellaria following after him bearing a light golden wrapper, Oberyn stalked to the railing and stared moodily across the water at the other ship that had departed alongside his at King's Landing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Had I not promised Cersei that I would bring that miserable pile of driftwood to her child, I would scuttle the whole affair." He muttered, stroking his facial hair. Ellaria attempted to drape the dressing gown around him, beckoning for you to come assist her. "Even after all the harm she's done, I will not cause undue grief to...ah, my dove!" The sight of you seemed to shake him from his doleful contemplation, and you couldn't help your flush when the prince idly brushed his fingers over your cheek after you had succeeded in helping Ellaria. "Have you decided what you might ask of me, little dove?" Inhaling a bracing gulp of air, you nodded. The prince inclined his head, tucking Ellaria into his side and then raising his eyebrows at you in silent query. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I ask...I-I ask two things of you, your highness." You winced when your voice squeaked nervously. "First, I humbly request that you hear me until the end. What I will ask...I know that it is laughable." The prince frowned, but nodded. "I was trained for much of my years in the manner of a soldier, as my mother bore my father no sons. That is how Gregor found me." You steeled yourself. "I would like to continue my tutelage and, once I have become a full-fledged warrior, I would ask to join your soldiers and fight under the flag of Martell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why...Why would you ask for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Oberyn queried, his tone one of immense confusion. Ellaria looked bewildered as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"After everything that has...</span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to me, everything that has been done to me, I am no longer fit to marry." You explained, doing your best to be ginger with your speech. "Yet, I would serve the man who slew Gregor with my very life. All I can ask for is the chance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince lifted his hand, laying it across the back of your neck and tugging you to lean close. He pressed his forehead to your own, his eyes searching yours. "Not a dove at all." He murmured finally. "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You will have your wish and one better, my falcon. I will not see you amongst the rank and file of soldiers in my brother's army. You shall train as a knight." His hand clapped your shoulder warmly. "A knight of House Martell. It will be difficult! But I know you would not expect ease after the life you have endured." He glanced at Ellaria. "What say you, my love?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria's smile was soft and a bit sad. She cupped your face, touching her forehead to your own as well. "Elia would have loved the spirit of this one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elia Martell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You had heard the stories, of course, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>depth</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the anguish you saw in Oberyn's gaze took your breath away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince nodded sorrowfully after a moment, kissing Ellaria's knuckles. "Aye, she would have. But she can rest easy now, my love, and that is all that matters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Again!" The battlemaster shouted, his hand extended to direct. "First form!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had flourished under the watchful eye of the head warriors of House Martell, training alongside several of Oberyn's own daughters. The strength you had built through your prior training with heavy plate and shield made you unexpectedly hardy, especially when clad in the much lighter leather and chain mail that the Dornish warriors wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were able to wield a pike on foot with relative ease, and Oberyn saw to it personally that you were granted a larger shield. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you are to be drawing the enemy's attention, I would rather you are shielded</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You assumed the first stance, your form wavering ever so slightly when Oberyn and Ellaria emerged from a nearby hallway to observe the training. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince was well on the mend from his grisly ordeal with Gregor, only bearing a slight tenderness in his left elbow during poor weather. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky man. Ellaria was in good spirits this afternoon, her smile radiant as she waved to you. You bowed, panting a little from the exertion of your training. The battlemaster dismissed you with a grin, overused to such royal interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's younger daughters flung themselves at you in their typical fashion the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were permitted, all of them piling onto you in an effort to take you to the ground. You struggled valiantly against the assault as Oberyn laughed, the man wading into the mass of bodies after a moment to pluck Loreza from your back. "Such violence from my beautiful children! You are your mother's daughters." He teased with a broad smile, rubbing his nose against Loreza's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dorea danced around her mother, tugging at her hands. "May we go to the water gardens, mama?" She asked, pausing to meticulously straighten her petite bracers. Dorea took the training </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria nodded, patting her on the head. "Alright my little snakes, rise from the sand and go play." She urged, "You have all done so well in your training today! I am very proud." Elia rolled her eyes, shaking her head when Obella and Dorea shrieked their delight. She was, of course, too old to let such maternal praise cloud her impressions of how her training had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wished you didn't light up as bright as the children whenever the prince and his paramour praised them. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it was foolish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are both impressed with your progress. It has only been five months and yet, you fight as if you were of Dorne yourself." Oberyn observed after his children had departed, his hand resting at the small of Ellaria's back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You went hot at the praise, bowing and stammering, "a-all due to your faith in me, your highness!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many times must I insist that you simply call me Oberyn?" He asked, the grin he shot you making your knees weak. "After all, unwittingly or not, we conspired together as equals!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not tease her so, lover!" Ellaria chided him. "We had something to tell her, remember?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Apologies, my love." Oberyn cleared his throat, and his face grew incredibly serious. "My falcon, we come bearing wonderful news. My paramour is pregnant once again." He announced, "A new Sand Snake will be born in but six months time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gaped at him, then at Ellaria, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Oh, that is...good?" You half-questioned. True, the people of Dorne had radically different viewpoints from the rest of the world when it came to bastards, carnal acts and indeed, their sexuality in general. You were still adjusting to such broad views.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria nodded, thankfully not visibly offended by your hesitation. "In Dorne, children are a treasured blessing, not the death knell that so many seem to see them as." She rested her hands on the nearly imperceptible swell of her belly. "Oberyn wished to ask you to become my sworn knight, to defend me from such trials that pregnancy brings." Her eyes were dancing again; she was joking with you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled nervously, dusting the knees of your breeches off. "I fear I would do more harm than good in that department, my lady." Despite her insistence that she was but a bastard, you always referred to her as 'my lady', just as you always referred to Oberyn by archaic honorifics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you greatly concerned with the skirmish I am sending you to, my falcon?" Oberyn asked bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. "Not at all, your highness. I have faith in my skill, as well as the competence of Prince Doran's military."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be there as well, though only advising in my elder brother's stead." Oberyn sighed wistfully. "You must be twice as fierce on the battlefield, my falcon! Fill my place in the ranks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I must be at least six times as fierce if I were to try and match you, your highness!" You protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The genuine nature of your flattery never ceases to raise my spirits, my falcon! Dorne will need your strength." The prince grinned sharply, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> your ferocity. I assume we can expect great things from you?" He extended his forearm and you clasped it, feeling the coil of muscle that lurked beneath the sleeve of his brocade robe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You may depend on me, Prince Oberyn." You replied firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was to be a simple pincer attack, your small battalion held in reserve to strike at the most opportune moment. Everything always seemed so straightforward when in the map room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, in the muddy chaos of the battlefield, you planted your massive tower shield as a rallying point for the foot soldiers and warded off the attacks that poured around it like river water. Cavalry thundered past you into the fray, lances up and proud Martell trappings flapping in the breeze. You struck down Dorne's foes without mercy, attempting to do the absent Oberyn justice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until you caught sight of Elia, torn from her horse by a greatsword-wielding warrior. She hit the mud hard, barely rolling out of the way of the man's full swing. He landed a glancing blow on her shoulder and you heard her cry out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You jerked your shield up out of the ground, terrified beyond measure that she would not hear your voice. You gathered your legs beneath you to brace for her weight and shouted, "Lady Elia!" Her eyes met yours for a split-second. "Ninth form!" With your shoulder and knee set into the back of your shield, you tilted the metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller woman bolted up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>onto</span>
  </em>
  <span> your slanted shield, then wheeled and sprang off with her arm outstretched to grapple the warrior's neck. The man was floored by the blow, he and Elia tumbling to the ground. You thrust your spear through the offending wrist that still gripped his sword, your razor-sharp weapon piercing the weak point in his armor and pinning his hand to the ground as he screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If any man dares to touch a Sand Snake, he shall lose his hand and his life." You seethed, raising and then crushing the edge of your shield down on his throat. Elia stared up at you, hurriedly accepting your hand when you offered it. "Are you badly injured, my lady?" You asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just winded." She jibed but winced afterwards, touching the blood blotting her armor at the shoulder. "Damn it, and perhaps my shoulder could use tending."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall I escort you back to the stratagem, my lady?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So courteous! A true knight." She teased, laughing. "Of course, deliver me to the hands of my hen of a father, that he might chatter and squawk about how careless I was." She tossed her head haughtily. "Wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant no disrespect, my lady." Elia had a rebellious streak that may have very well been the entirety of her body. Fiercely capable and cunning beyond measure, this would be a blow to her pride. But you could not very well permit her to venture on wounded and get herself killed in the bargain, so you herded her gently back towards the stratagem tents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were both soaked head to toe with the blood and sweat of battle, so Oberyn's gut-wrenching expression of terror upon catching sight of his daughter was to be expected. "Elia!" He cried, striding out of the tent. "Where is the wound? You would not retreat willingly, you are too stubborn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush, I am well. Your falcon saw to that." Elia retorted, gesturing at your massive shield. "She clove a man's head off with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> simply for touching me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He did a sight more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, my lady." You replied stiffly, "I merely retaliated."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn enfolded his daughter in his arms, squeezing her tightly as you stripped your helmet off. "Straight to Ael with you. You have done well." He praised her, "but this shoulder will need to be tended lest you lose feeling in your hand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Elia had departed, you dropped to one knee. "Forgive me, your highness. I was not fast enough to keep her from harm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lightning itself is not fast enough to keep that one from being wherever she wants." Oberyn replied dryly, clapping your shoulder and urging you to stand. "You brought her to me, a task which I'm certain she did not make simple. You are…" he trailed off, staring at you. Since you had removed your helmet, you assumed you must have some mud on your face. Why else would he look at you as though he had never seen you before? Perhaps the sun was in his eyes, or maybe your hair was much more hopeless than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly scrubbed at your cheeks, but Oberyn remained silent. "Prince Oberyn?" You queried tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are capable." He managed to finish his thought after several more moments. His voice was strangely faint. "Thank you for returning her hale and whole to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you well, your highness?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Astonishingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> so, given the circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were knighted formally as Ser Shieldove of House Martell on the following new moon. Oberyn winked at you in playful insinuation when you and several other new knights knelt before his brother to be anointed with seven oils, nearly causing you to embarrass yourself by laughing. The younger prince had become markedly more flirtatious towards you after the skirmish, his teasing bold even for his standards. You had dismissed it though, certain that he was merely expressing his gratitude with some flattering attention directed your way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the feast that followed, Oberyn and Ellaria flanked you instead of taking up their usual position at the head of the table with Prince Doran. Ellaria in particular was nearly hanging off your arm as the both of them fed you from their own trenchers. His tender touch while he plied you with fruits and the brush of the pads of her fingers against your lips made your throat burn with an odd emotion that you dared not examine. The flavorful dolmas hit your tongue and turned to ash in the wake of Ellaria's beautiful smile and Oberyn's jests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince was regaling anyone who would listen with the thrilling (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatly</span>
  </em>
  <span> exaggerated) tale of you and Elia in the skirmish. "-my daughter, Elia Sand, though wounded, fought valiantly against a warrior seven times her size. Ser Shieldove, thinking quickly as she always does-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a falsehood, your highness." You protested, making Oberyn and his audience laugh. "I was in a panic. I was so fearful I would not reach her in time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is a skirmish if not an opportunity to embellish?" The prince teased. "As I was saying, Ser Shieldove utilized one of the many tactics she learned in her knightly training…" While Oberyn prattled on, you felt his hand rest idly on your leg. You barely kept from leaping out of your skin when he gripped down a little tighter, his fingers rubbing circles through the gossamer of your gown and the fabric of your hosiery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More wine?" Ellaria asked sweetly, refilling your goblet before you even had the chance to nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, my lady." You cocked your head to the side. "Are you well? I hope the babe does not grieve you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lovely laughter, combined with the hypnotic press and drag of Oberyn's fingers, made you wish that you could stay where you were forever. "I have done this four times before, my falcon. Or should I say, Ser Shieldove?" She chuckled. "I am prepared for whatever discomfort this little one sees fit to inflict upon me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled at her, stating sincerely, "I am in awe of you, Lady Ellaria." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever for?" She asked in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your willingness to bear children. It is...I do not know if I would ever have the strength for such an endeavor." You admitted softly, leaning in a little. "Your joy is pure and rare, unlike anything I have ever witnessed. You are practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>aglow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It makes my heart ache and sing all at once, to see you so happy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria took your hands in her own, clasping them to her heart. "Ser Shieldove, your flattery has not lost its edge." She murmured, her eyes bright. "Though I know your duties may take you elsewhere, when you have a moment of respite, I...would be more than willing to have one of my midwives explain certain things to you. I understand that fear of the unknown keeps many in the darkness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart buckled in your chest, hope and terror at war with one another. "I know not whether I...that is, I am uncertain if I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lady Ellaria." You replied in a hushed tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria nodded, her expression saddened. "I know, sweet dove." After a moment, she rose to her feet. "Oberyn, lover, will you accompany Ser Shieldove and myself to the water gardens?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> rose and you floundered to do the same, caught off-guard by the sudden request. "Of course, my love." Oberyn's tone was light, but you couldn't shake the notion that he had been waiting for her to say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand stayed on the small of her back the entire stroll to the gardens, and you found yourself envious of those fingers, envious of her skin. To know such gentle touch, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch so gently…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the day the pools were alive with the sound of children of all ages, laughing and splashing about in the refreshing waters. But here and now, the only sounds were the wind stirring the water's surface and the low, inquisitive calls of the bullfrogs. Ellaria settled onto a bench, patting the stone beside her after a moment. You sank down in an unwieldy mass of delicate fabrics, longing for your armor. The dress was beautiful, but it drew so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Speak to us, sweet dove." Ellaria implored, taking your hands in her own again. "We would know what troubles you in regards to these delicate matters, without fear of judgement or embarrassment." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn cleared his throat, large hands framing Ellaria's shoulders. "The merrymaking of the evening cannot erase the furrow of contemplation from your brow, my falcon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hesitated, staring down at Ellaria's hands wrapped around your own. Her fingers were slender, delicate. "I see the two of you, how tender you are with one another and I wonder if...I wonder whether I might ever find such companionship." You shrugged helplessly. "I am unskilled in these matters. Gregor was...the only one. I do not know if I could ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>subject</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself to...if I could ever…" You trailed off, biting your lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn muttered an oath under his breath and then quickly apologized, continuing on to say, "Brave, fierce falcon. You were dealt a terrible wound the day that monster stole you away. I had wondered why you did not accept the propositions offered to you by many of the other knights, but I merely assumed it was a difference of our cultures." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head shyly. "No, your highness. I find their attentions flattering, yet frightening for this very reason." </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were dealt a terrible wound</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oberyn regarding it as such, instead of simply as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> occurrence for a woman to overcome, was strangely heartening. "Perhaps the wound lingers, festers beneath my skin. Perhaps I shall never be gentle again, and never know myself what such gentleness feels like." You thought aloud, voicing your worst fears. "Perhaps my life will be nothing but roughness and the whirling tumult of battle, my only chance thieved away from me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my sweet dove." Ellaria sounded distraught and you turned your attention to her, surprised when you saw her weeping. Her hands cupped your jaw, tugging you close enough to rest your forehead against her own. "You have such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>immense</span>
  </em>
  <span> capacity for love, daughter-defender. My heart breaks at the thought of you locking yourself away out of fear." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My lady…" Tears welled up in your own eyes and you tried to wipe them away hastily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn shifted to the side, his arms wrapped loosely around both you and his paramour. "Do you watch us often, my dove?" He asked quietly. "Does it bring you peace to see how we exist together and with others, as easily as rising in the morning?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your throat ached with your tears. "The way that you touch her, your highness-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My body was designed </span>
  <em>
    <span>solely</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the pleasure of my lovers, sweet dove." Oberyn informed you, his deep brown eyes unbearably soft in the dim light of the lanterns. "It is a weapon on the battlefield, but never in the bedroom. Even if I come at my lovers with passion, there is not and </span>
  <em>
    <span>should not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a knight of House Martell, and yet I cringe at something so mundane!" You tried to jest, tried to smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Many a warrior is thrown from a horse once and refuses to ever ride again." Oberyn pointed out, his hand absently stroking over your hair in a calming motion. "If an action has only ever caused you agony, you learn to avoid it." Ellaria tugged at Oberyn's sleeve, whispering in his ear when he bent lower. The prince smiled after a moment, nodding. "Of course. Whatever you like, my love." He agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet dove, at some point in the future I would like to invite you to witness us in our bed chamber," said Ellaria, the words from her mouth damning and sweet as honey. "We are comfortable with an audience and multiple partners, as you are well aware. We would be more than happy to display the way certain acts </span>
  <em>
    <span>ought</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be performed." She laughed after a moment. "Truly, if I get much larger I may have no recourse but to ask for assistance when my cravings grow too raw!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed, then inhaled raggedly. How long </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you planning on languishing in this manner? Ignoring your desires out of fear and anxiety over what had transpired? Though Oberyn had assuaged your feelings of inadequacy, you no longer wanted to be the warrior thrown from your horse. You were a knight of House Martell, in soul and now in title. "I would be honored to witness such a thing, my lady." You croaked out, wincing and clearing your throat awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's smile was a fond one, the man placing a kiss on his paramour's forehead. "Never fear, falcon. We shall not push you further than you can go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some weeks later, the battlemaster woke you out of a sound sleep, his tone one of long suffering. "Prince Oberyn seeks your council, Ser Shieldove. He bade you wear your armor, but bring no weapons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind whirled. Had something happened? Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellaria-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You weren't certain if you had ever donned your armor faster. It was scarcely ten minutes before you were striding through the airy halls, your tunic rustling beneath your light armor and mail. No weapons, he had said. What manner of exercise could this possibly be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince flung open the doors of his chambers when you approached, his expression tight yet grateful. "I apologize for rousing you at such a late hour, my falcon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You dropped to a knee in typical salute. "What has transpired, Prince Oberyn?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellaria believed that tonight would be a good night for you to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>witness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That being said, she wished for your assistance." The man said delicately. "My love is--ah, how to say this without being crass. She is swollen with child, and yet she craves a certain position." Oberyn raised his eyes to your own. "She reasoned that your strength would be sufficient to keep her balance while she indulges."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth went dry. "M-My strength?" You stammered. He nodded, studying you intently. His heavy gaze alone had you smoldering, had you nodding without thinking twice. He gestured you onwards into their private chambers, closing the doors after you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria, her form barely concealed by the thin curtains of their bed, called your name so sweetly. Like a sinner to judgement you crept close, eyes averted from her nudity. "My dove, there is no shame here." She crooned, one finger beneath your chin urging your attentions to her body. Her kiss to your forehead was gentle, her heavy breasts pressed against your armor with her closeness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Ellaria." you breathed, wanting more than anything to greedily embrace her in your arms, shield her from the world. No one deserved to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her, no one--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Except Oberyn, of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The prince was leaning easily against one of the banisters, one ankle tucked over the other while he observed his paramour with a blissful expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only Oberyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your heart ached, full enough to burst with your unspoken affection for the prince and his beloved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The prince said you requested my presence, my lady?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to see us, my dove." Ellaria said simply. "I may require your assistance, but until then…" She beckoned Oberyn closer and did not finish her sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince cupped her face and kissed her passionately, his smile curved against her lips. Once he was done, however, he turned to you. The bristle of his mustache met your forehead, grazing the skin teasingly before he kissed it. "A kiss from a prince. Let us hope you do not turn into a frog!" He said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria's fingers kneaded at his light dressing gown, spurring him to peel and discard the garment. "Come, Ser Shieldove. Sit on the side of the bed and watch us." She implored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you certain, my lady?" You asked, hesitation plain in your voice even as your fingers twined greedily into their rich bedspread. "It is not...</span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I am here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Far from it." Oberyn grunted, chucking you under the chin. "It is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rare</span>
  </em>
  <span> treat, to have my devastating falcon in the same bed as my lovely paramour. I will not involve you beyond function, of course, not without your consent. You are the audience tonight, and Ellaria wishes to show you the tender acts I inflict upon her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did not trust your voice to reply. You knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>logically</span>
  </em>
  <span> that there was no possibility of Oberyn causing her harm. You watched his hands, the shift of the candlelight shadows playing across the olive skin. Oberyn was languid in nearly every aspect of his life aside from training and battle, so it was no great shock that he was slow in his approach as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed a single finger down between Ellaria's bare breasts, over the swell of her stomach. Your hands fisted tight enough to ache in the bedspread when Ellaria crooned to him, the sunset-hued fabric wrinkling in your grasp. You were entranced, enthralled as surely as if you had been under some spell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lover, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Ellaria begged, and oh! Her voice was the sweetest music, a wine heady and luxuriant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Oberyn resist her? How did he temper his longing, when all you wanted to do upon hearing her ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> was fall to pieces?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She knows I will satisfy her." Oberyn said softly, as though he had read your thoughts. He lowered his mouth to her breast and her fingers found his hair, cradling him close. His hand wandered lower and lower, seeking out the wetness that had built between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your gorget threatened to choke you when you swallowed convulsively at Ellaria's trembling sob of pleasure, the prince shooting you a smirk from his prime seating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think our falcon has taken a shine to your mewling, my love." He informed Ellaria quietly. His hand spread her wide, fingers lewdly displaying her plush entrance slick and pink, </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>--you caught yourself leaning in and quickly jerked upright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria noticed your interest, if her moan was any indicator. One hand left Oberyn's hair and reached out over the blankets to you, fingers extended as far as they could go. She fell just shy inches from your arm, blindly fumbling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn carefully scooped her hand back up, kissing her knuckles. "We do not touch her, my love." He reminded her. "Until you need her help to take me, and even then. Our falcon, our dove, she is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warrior</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not a plaything." He glanced over at you, his expression mischievous. "It is enough that she wishes to touch you already, my love." His fingers plunged into her cunt and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was wet enough to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your thighs clenched and you felt shameful, like an intruder, but Oberyn hummed as if to draw your averted gaze to where his fingers plundered her slick folds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is much more sensitive when she is bearing." He sounded a little breathless, his dark eyes nearly black in the dimmed lighting. "I can wring two or three from her with ease, just my fingers. No pain."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two or three?" You echoed him in doubt, your voice rasping in your throat when Ellaria's back arched off the bed. She cried out and Oberyn moaned with her, his own enthusiasm evident in the way he claimed her mouth with his. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, skin flushed and damp with sweat, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so gentle with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lover. I cannot wait, please, please-" Ellaria implored against his lips, and the tender way he soothed her hair back from her forehead made your chest ache. "I have missed you beneath me, my sweet Oberyn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I have missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my divine Ellaria." Oberyn helped her kneel, then gestured you closer. "If you wrap your arms around her midsection--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that safe?" You interrupted warily, concern destroying your propriety. Oberyn just chuckled, rolling off of the bed to divest himself of his pants. You fought the urge to bury your face in Ellaria's neck out of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet dove," Ellaria's hand cupped your burning cheek. "If this is not to your liking…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it--I mean, if-if I...what if I do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What if I hurt you?" You mumbled. "Men act as though we are unreasonably delicate for expecting an ounce of caution, yet we endure so much at their whim."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria interlaced her fingers with your own, bringing your palms to her defined hips. "I will not break, my gentle dove." She stated, a defiant toss of her head serving to drive her words home. She was the devoted paramour of Prince Oberyn, after all! Already mother to four of his children, soon to be five. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn knelt on the bed and you couldn't help the way your eyes devoured him. His hair tousled, mouth still red from hungry kisses, lean body on full display. The member that hung between his legs had your breath hitching with a mixture of vague apprehension and arousal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tore your eyes away, tucking your nose in the thick waves of Ellaria's hair as your thighs flexed yet again. She smelled of comfort, of citrus and the spiced strongwine from their evening meal. Ellaria sighed, relaxing her weight back into your arms. "You are so warm, sweet dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's hand stroked your cheek and you were unable to conceal your flinch. "Do not fear me, gentle dove. I would never harm in the bedroom; here, I am no longer the Red Viper." His tone was grave, and you saw sorrow in his eyes when you dared to look up. "I am simply a man hopelessly in love." His hands covered your own, tightening your grip on Ellaria's hips. "Now, help my paramour to rend me as she sees fit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did as you were asked, feeling the anticipatory tremor that ran through Ellaria's body. She wanted him. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearned</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him, canting her hips as far as she could to draw him close. But Oberyn was thorough, coaxing her thighs apart inch by inch and laving her hot skin with thousands upon thousands of adoring kisses. She was on the verge of collapse before he even deigned to lay down beneath her, and now you understood your place in their endeavor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sank down onto his cock without hesitation, a breathless whine of delight leaving her lips while her head lolled back against your shoulder. Oberyn's cry in response was low, wanting, the prince's chest heaving as he thrust up into her. "Ellaria, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking woman." He seethed through his teeth, "Help her take me, my falcon, hold her steady while she tears me apart."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oberyn!" Ellaria sobbed, clinging to your arms while he urged her hips forward and back to ride his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If she wishes for another child, she entices me by laying on her stomach and beckoning me near." Oberyn informed you lazily between arching his hips up to meet his paramour. "When she does I am but her willing stud horse, lost to breed. Her hips fit perfectly in my hands and she begs me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetly</span>
  </em>
  <span> for another babe, another little one to bring to her breast and nourish. My Ellaria, my beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ellaria." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn reached up, his eyes so warm and fond as he cradled Ellaria's face in his large palms. You buried your face in Ellaria's hair again, not wanting either of them to notice the tears threatening to spill over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria nuzzled against his fingers, coaxing a ragged groan out of Oberyn. "Lover, you always know what to do to make my body sing for you." She breathed, planting her hands on his chest and circling her hips. Oberyn swore and gritted his teeth, his head falling back against the pillows. "But I would much rather you sing for me instead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince's voice broke wordlessly in his throat, the noise sharp with longing. Your eyes widened and your whole body tensed at the sound, warmth coating the worn trews between your legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You had never experienced such a rapid reaction, and all it had been was a simple groan! Your grip on Ellaria tightened unconsciously and she moaned your name, her body pushing back against your armored chest as she rose up onto her knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn fairly </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her, one hand clutching at her thigh while the other delved between her legs. She cried out and you could feel her body spasm when he found her center, hips undulating hard to grind herself against his palm. "Come for me, my love, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drench</span>
  </em>
  <span> me." Oberyn encouraged softly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tear</span>
  </em>
  <span> my seed from my body, milk me with that divine cunt of yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heated words made you feel like your heart would beat out of your chest. Ellaria tilted her face into your neck, her panting, breathy cries whispering over your skin and making you wish more than anything that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one causing them-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went taut in your hold and you watched Oberyn watch her come with the same blissful expression on his face that he had sported earlier. It was as if his own release was an afterthought, the prince humming to echo Ellaria's incoherent whimpering while he shifted his hips restlessly beneath her. "Keep gripping me, my love, keep-" Oberyn bucked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hands covering your own on her hips to keep her still when he buried himself in her again. His shoulders tensed, thighs trembling as he came with a shuddering gasp of her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gods, you wished it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> name he spoke with such passion!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria nearly collapsed, your arms around her the only thing keeping her upright. "I have you." You breathed, cradling her back against your chest. "I have you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman blinked up at you sleepily, one shaking hand raising to stroke over your hair. "Thank you, Ser Shieldove." She whispered. Oberyn clapped her thigh, carefully tilting her hips and closing her legs once he slipped out from beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Steady, I need to fetch a cloth." He instructed you, nearly staggering when he rose from the bed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellaria, you will make me swoon one of these days." Oberyn continued, half-laughing and shaking his head. He wrapped his light robe back around his body, looping the belt once and then abandoning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hid your face at the sight of him stretching languidly, his lithe and golden form barely covered by the haphazardly-tied dressing gown. "You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, you know." Ellaria sighed in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. "He loves being observed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>preens</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She confided, chuckling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you telling her, my love?" Oberyn called from the washbasin, shooting her a suspicious glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, lover." Ellaria winked up at you, relaxing into your arms a bit more. "Nothing at all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, my falcon. Is it your turn?" Oberyn asked conversationally while he tenderly bathed Ellaria's intimate area. The other woman hadn't stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, trembling beneath his careful ministrations even as she clung to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic seized your body at the idea of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being vulnerable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exposed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and despite the hard work the both of them had done, you found yourself shaking your head violently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn simply laughed, dismissing his own words as a jest and easily soothing your terror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you returned to your quarters later that evening, you could not remove your armor fast enough. Clad in only your underthings, you slumped into the chair beside your bed and put your head in your hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can wring two or three from her with ease, just my fingers. No pain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria's wanton cries rang softly in your ears. The way she had sought him out with her body, sought to be cherished, </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are so warm, sweet dove.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You flushed hot, rubbing frantically at your eyes. Gods, the way the two of them praised each other, praised </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it made your body throb. You bit back a sound of pain, your eyes watering. To be loved by someone, to have their love in return...well, that is what all the songs and stories of man were about! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet here you sat on the outskirts of a camp you dared not approach, gazing at the raging bonfire of someone else's affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>envied</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with a ferocity that made your jaw ache from how tight you clenched it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Envied Oberyn, for being a prince, being free to do as he wished, being able to trace secret patterns over Ellaria's skin as often as he pleased. Envied Ellaria, for being brave, being so effortlessly sensual, being able to bring Oberyn to heights of ecstasy that you could not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt like a child that had been happily playing pretend, only to have a bucket of cold water thrown on you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers dug into your thighs, rubbing over the scarring there. No, you would never know, would you? You would never know the true depth of another's love. You were not destined for such things, and you had been foolish to grasp for them in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had been greedy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>overeager</span>
  </em>
  <span> to voyeur on the prince and his paramour due to your deep admiration of and attraction to the couple. This was hardly behavior befitting a knight of House Martell! You would have to do better in the future, instead of taking advantage of the generosity extended to you in good faith. All Ellaria and Oberyn had wanted to do was help you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> had turned it into some lewd fantasy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head at your own thoughts, thoroughly disgusted. You would tear down everything good that you ever had, just to delude yourself into believing you could be bedded by a prince of Dorne and his beautiful lady.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moon, Sun and Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains allusions to previous abuse, non-graphic mentions of pregnancy/labor and birth, and threesome antics. Stay safe!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Again!" Oberyn demanded, wiping the sweat off his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You feinted left, then right, the butt of your pike nearly striking the prince in the ribs before he danced out of the way. You grunted, discouraged by the fact that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren't fast enough to catch him. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been closer that time though…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince laughed, the noise in and of itself immensely galling. "Perhaps if you land a blow on me today, my newest daughter will bear your name!" He taunted. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shieldove Sand</span>
  </em>
  <span> has such a ring to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You leveled your pike at him. "Save your teasing for your courtiers, Prince Oberyn!" You snarled, "I am in no mood for your damned japery at my expense!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold." Oberyn ordered sharply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You slumped a little, your grip on the pike loose now. "I...I apologize, your highness." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are concerned about her." It wasn't a question and you well understood that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am." You allowed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria had gone into labor several hours before and Oberyn had specifically sought you out for some particularly grueling training. His smile was tight-lipped as the two of you squared off in the empty training courtyard. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was worried as well, but you were bordering on frantic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's heavy sigh took you by surprise. "I would give every breath in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there with her, but I am told it is an excessively messy affair. She does not wish for me to see her birth." He said bluntly. "Every time it is like this. Every time I am caged, constantly pacing, driving myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span> with thoughts that grow more and more dark as the hours pass." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip and then laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Oberyn, I didn't mean to imply that...I know I am not the only one who fears for her safety." You apologized timidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He covered your hand with his own, thumb rubbing over your knuckles idly. "You called me Oberyn." He mused after a moment. You flinched, but he kept your hand where it was. "I am glad, my falcon. It heartens me to know that you think of her as I do." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can do naught but pray for her safety and keep ourselves busy until she requires you once again." You pointed out, desperate to change the subject so he wouldn't dwell on your error of addressing him by his given name. "I must train even harder, for what if the new babe is like your Sand Snake Elia?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn burst out laughing, bumping his forehead into yours. "Truly, what if! We will have no choice but to rally the guard at that point. No one will be safe." You couldn't help your smile when he looked at you, his eyes crinkling with mirth. "Thank you for the levity, my falcon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I live to serve, your highness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily, knocking the butt of his spear against the ground. "How many </span>
  <em>
    <span>times</span>
  </em>
  <span> must I insist you call me Oberyn?" The prince began to back away, his spear twirling easily in his deft hands. You shook your head ruefully and did not reply, your own weapon in a low defensive position. "Prepare yourself, Ser Shieldove! You face the Red Viper of House Martell!" He announced with a grand flourish, charging in afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You easily parried his first strike, and dodged his second. The third rasped against your chain mail loudly, making the prince grin triumphantly before you brought the haft of your pike up and threw him back a step. "Too cocky, princeling!" You admonished, startling another laugh out of him. "You'll have to do better than that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your pike thrust out and he slipped around it like the snake he was, his own mail clicking with the sharpness of his motions. You scoffed, swinging the shaft instead to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> catch him firmly in the ribs. The prince staggered, but quickly took advantage of your shock as his spear jabbed low, aiming for your legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the pressure of meeting your body, the safety binding around the blade of the spear tore slightly. You felt something catch on the inside of your unarmored thigh when Oberyn snapped his wrist back, his spear singing through the air with the speed of his retreat. You caught his next attack with the palm of your hand around the haft of his spear, halting the blow before it could land. "Mind your blade." You warned, tipping your head to the now-exposed metal at the head of his spear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn nodded, then his eyes widened. As he strode forward, your thigh began to sting. You glanced down, startled by the amount of blood that already darkened your hose. Oberyn shoved you back a step with the force of his approach, his fingers tearing at the laced placket on your trews. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-What are you doing?!" You protested, your voice pitched abnormally high out of fear as you slapped your hands down over his own to still them. He was too close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why was he-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have just slit your leg open and you ask what I'm doing? I should have made you wear your cuisses, I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He hissed, "Sparring with you while we are both in turmoil was me tempting fate, and now you...have…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words faded after he gave up on your placket and simply tore the hole in your hosiery a bit wider, exposing more of your bare thigh. You closed your eyes tightly, not wanting to see his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove, what are these marks from?" Oberyn queried after a moment, his trembling fingers grazing one of the many silvered scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pinching, Prince Oberyn." You answered softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pinching</span>
  </em>
  <span>." His voice was flat with disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When I would make noise or cry out during, Prince Oberyn." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Oberyn breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged helplessly. "He did much worse to others. I was useful." You were certain he must be staring at you, but you could not bring yourself to meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms wrapped around your shoulders and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>embraced</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, pulling you into his chest and resting his forehead against your temple. "That is...barbarous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstrous</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He seethed. "To so boldly attempt to rob you of any delight you might ever have--I tremble with rage!" His laugh was sardonic, bitter, and he was indeed shaking. "So that you can feel the echoes of his lecherous </span>
  <em>
    <span>manhandling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, every time you bathe or dress?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not believe he expected me to escape." You admitted, startled by his rough inhale of breath. "I believe he expected me to perish one of those nights, but I was hardier than his usual playthings."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No more, falcon." Oberyn whispered. "Please. My heart breaks at the notion of you enduring such heinous treatment." He kissed your forehead and you flushed. This was far removed from his usual lighthearted flirting! He sounded distraught, burying his face in your neck as he continued to hold you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart breaks…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, hesitantly, you raised your hands to rest on his back. Your fingers fumbled for purchase momentarily on his armor. If he merely sought you out for comfort because Ellaria was indisposed, then comfort him you would. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I have survived him, however." You sighed. "And thanks to you, he will not harm anyone ever again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels like too little in the wake of his reign of terror." Oberyn muttered. "I did it solely for my sister, for the dashed body of my infant nephew and the slaughter of my niece, but had I stopped to think about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>debt</span>
  </em>
  <span> that man must have wracked up with his nightmarish actions…" He trembled again. "It is as though I was picked by the gods themselves to strike him down. Why me, I wonder?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His palm covered the wound he had created, pressing down steadily as he helped you hobble to the nearby bench. "You worry too much!" You waved off his concern, peering at the wound. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> deeper than you had anticipated, but it was still hardly a scratch to someone like yourself. "This parchment cut shall not fell me. Unless you've poisoned your blade, Red Viper?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never!" Oberyn protested. "I would not gamble so foolishly on naught but a simple sparring match, Ser Shieldove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> loathe losing." You teased. "You must tell your daughters I died valiantly, cursing your name while choking on my own spittle or something equally as glorious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be a death for the history books." Oberyn assured you, the furrow of his heavy brow lessening somewhat as he seemed to realize that you would be alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A servant skittered around the corner of the hallway leading to the training yard, her gauzy skirts bunched up in her hands so she could run freely. "Prince Oberyn!" She called, gasping for breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince whirled and you lunged to your feet, your leg forgotten. "Speak, girl!" Oberyn demanded of the servant, who had obviously run quite a fair bit in order to find him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby--Ellaria wants--come </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" The girl panted, gesturing vaguely behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn was still for a moment, like he was frozen. You placed a hand on his rear and gave him a gentle shove, saying, "tell her no matter what happens, I am proud of her, Oberyn." The prince nodded hurriedly, shaking off his daze and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bolting</span>
  </em>
  <span> down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grimaced. Hopefully, no one would question the blood that stained his hand and vambrace! You decided your best option would be to retreat to your quarters to dress your wound and wait, on the off chance that the prince or his paramour would deign to summon you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had hoped that the sparring would help you expend some of your nervous energy, but it did not seem that luck was on your side. You found yourself endlessly restless, pacing back and forth beside your pallet as the sun slowly sank. The bells for the evening meal rang out, but you ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You finally lit your lantern and settled down into the chair beside your bed, focusing on the flame that flickered in the glass panes. It was an old exercise, but comforting in its familiarity. You let your mind empty, let everything drift away until all that remained was the candle and yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I ask is that they are healthy, whole and strong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were uncertain of who you prayed to in these times of meditation, daring to surmise that you prayed to anyone who might be listening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I ask is that Ellaria is well, and the baby is well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your brow furrowed. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did not know how much time passed while you were in prayerful contemplation, only realizing how sore your back was when the door to your quarters was thrown open. The sudden motion made you flinch in surprise, looking up. It was that same servant, the young girl, her face alight. "The prince and his lady have sent for you, Ser Shieldove!" she chirped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you threw your heartfelt gratitude to whoever might be responsible before snuffing out the candle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clad in only light hose and undertunic, you raced through the maze of outer hallways with all the speed and eagerness of a child. As you approached the birthing chambers, however, you attempted to calm your thundering heart and turbulent mind, slowing to an undignified jog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard at the door saluted you stiffly, opening the door after a moment of floundering with his gauntlets. You crept into the room, closing the door gingerly behind you and then turning to survey the scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you noted was Ellaria sound asleep in the lavishly-structured bed, her arms supporting a swaddled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> babe hungrily mouthing at her breast. You heaved a sigh of relief, slumping back against the door. The next thing you saw was Oberyn beside the bed, still in his armor, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> swaddled bundle cradled in his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince looked up at you and you saw that his eyes were glassy with tears. "I have been blessed." He said hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" You whispered, barely able to believe it yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn nodded, beckoning you closer. "Come see my first son, Ser Shieldove." He implored, his voice breaking. No longer caring if you seemed overeager, you strode across the chamber to the prince's side. Oberyn tugged at the swaddling by the babe's face, allowing you a clear view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You sighed wistfully, reaching out to touch his sweet little nose before you remembered your manners and snatched your hand back. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Sand, after all, and the firstborn boy no less!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn tilted his head towards the washbasin beside the bed. "Wash yourself, and you may hold him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A-Are you sure? What if I...gods, he is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Prince Oberyn." You whispered. Oberyn just nodded, gesturing to the basin again. You obliged him rapidly but thoroughly, washing yourself to your elbows and then patting your arms dry with the clean towel. You returned and you were confronted with the reality of a slumbering, swaddled babe being deposited into your arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cradle his neck, rest him upon your breast. The little ones have no real strength to hold themselves up." Oberyn instructed you softly, moving your hands until the baby was secure against your chest. "Look at him, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The prince didn't seem to be able to stop marveling at his new son, drawing a whisper-soft finger down the bridge of his wee nose. You were almost worried about the excessive attention he was giving to the boy, when he abruptly turned back to Ellaria. "Now, precious daughter, are you sated?" He cooed. Gods, domesticity </span>
  <em>
    <span>suited</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, armor and all. "Will you grant your poor mother respite? She has toiled long to bring you to my arms." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long." Ellaria agreed, smiling wearily up at Oberyn. He kissed her forehead, losing the battle with his tears. "Do not cry, lover!" His paramour chided him as he sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am the most blessed man in all of Dorne and you would have me be stoic, woman? This one time, I'm afraid I cannot acquiesce!" Oberyn huffed, carefully scooping his sleeping daughter off of Ellaria's chest. You stifled your own giggles at the prince's petulant behavior, swaying back and forth idly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria glanced up at the sound of your snorting, her eyes barely open as she smiled at you. "I am glad you're here, Ser Shieldove. I know my little ones will be safe now." She mumbled, obviously moments from falling back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, chuckling at Oberyn's indignant grumble. The baby in your arms stirred and you began to sing softly, not wanting to disturb Ellaria. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>The moon rides sand dunes home to me, she calls me sweetly by name. I am a child, a child of Dorne, the moon she knows my name.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" You crooned, still swaying to and fro in an attempt to lull the babe back to sleep. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>The sun rides sea waves home to me, he calls me proudly by name. I am a child, a child of Dorne, the sun he knows my name</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You continued to hum the tune, even as you felt the little one relax against your chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know that song?" Oberyn whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced up, but his expression was guarded. "I heard one of the older knights singing it and I asked him to teach me. He said it was a child's song." You replied, whispering as well. "I simply liked the tune. Should I not sing it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have not heard that song since I was only knee-high myself. I had all but forgotten it." Oberyn's eyes were thoughtful, the prince studying you closely. "You are full of surprises, my falcon. It gives me a certain joy to know that the first song my babes ever heard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moon And Sun</span>
  </em>
  <span>." His brow furrowed. "I cannot recall the third verse, the one about the stars."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The stars crown mountains high above, unbowed, unbent, unbroken. We are the stars, the stars of Dorne, the world will know our name</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You prompted softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a lovely voice, my dove. Perhaps you are a nightingale?" Oberyn teased. "I shall ask you to perform at their naming."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mockery always wounds me so deeply, your highness." You deadpanned. Tiny fingers wrapped around your index and you looked down, but the child's eyes were still closed. "I have been seized, it appears." You said with a smile, laying a careful kiss on the baby's head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn cleared his throat </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspiciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, thumbing away a few stray tears. You chose not to comment, allowing him his moment of paternal weakness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You spread the blanket out on the ground in the blood orange grove, laughing when you caught sight of Dorea </span>
  <em>
    <span>clobbering</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nearby tree with her child-sized morningstar. "Lady Dorea! I believe you have vanquished that particular foe!" You called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove, there is an orange that I can't reach and it is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best one!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need it for Mama!" She yelled back, bouncing on her toes as she tried to jump for the fruit. You shook your head, making your way through the rows of trees to where she stood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fruit was (probably) </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> within your grasp if you stood on your tiptoes and braced against the trunk of the tree. You stretched out your arm, reaching upwards and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone's hands landed on your sides, pressing into your armor and lifting you with ease. You managed to grab the orange, laughing when you realized that it was Oberyn who had given you your boost. "Your highness! Thank you for your brave effort." You said with a grateful smile, tossing the orange to Dorea. The little girl tore off towards the blanket you had spread, hollering to the approaching Ellaria that she had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> orange for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You expected Oberyn to release you with some quip, but oddly, he did not. His touch was not particularly uncomfortable. Firm enough that you could feel it through your armor, but loose enough that you knew you could easily twist free should you desire to. In amongst the sheltering branches of the blood orange tree, the prince caged you against the trunk and studied you intently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your highness?" You asked softly. "We should return, the children are-" His mouth on your own halted your words and you went stiff. His kiss tasted of fresh blood orange, tangy with citrus and you found yourself enjoying it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit more than you should have, your chest heaving against his own when he finally pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My falcon, my dove, shield of the Red Viper's clutch." Oberyn breathed, his pupils blown in the green-dappled light beneath the tree's foliage. "Forgive my impudence. Seeing you with my children stirs my mind to such </span>
  <em>
    <span>wicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Oberyn!" you protested, your traitorous body still reeling from his kiss. But no, you couldn't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellaria</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- "Please, you must think of your family." You insisted tremulously. "I will not let you ruin the beautiful life you have built for yourself. This...affection, whatever it is you're feeling for me--" You sucked in a sharp breath. "It is nothing but a misplaced infatuation. It will pass. You must consider your children, your highness, a-and Lady Ellaria."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You truly believe that?" Oberyn asked, but he didn't sound angry. If anything, he sounded hurt. "You believe that I would seek you out due to something so cheap as </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuation?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What, simply to exercise the power I have over you?" You shook your head, not trusting yourself to speak. "Your silence is damning, Ser Shieldove. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to wound Ellaria or my children, just as I would never try to wound you. I thought I had made that clear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand carded delicately through your hair, tucking a few loose locks back into your braids. "I do not believe you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>purposely</span>
  </em>
  <span> seek to hurt me." You amended finally, your gaze firmly fixed on the toes of your boots. "Many men do not realize the harm they cause, either through their actions or their wandering eyes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not many men." Oberyn replied softly. "I have lain with both men and women, my falcon. I know well the pain of careless touch and I do not abide by it in my partners." He stepped away from you after a moment, shrugging. "If you are so concerned about my </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mayhaps you ought to ask my paramour what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks of inviting you into our bedchambers?" He suggested with a feigned attitude of nonchalance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you mad? Obe-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oberyn, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are certain things that one does not do, even as a prince of Dorne." You snapped, your turmoil adding a sharp edge to your voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn looked startled, then he had the audacity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>grin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you say? You insinuate that I ought to receive permission? Then I'll go ask her now-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No, that's not it at--</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oberyn, take this seriously!" You hissed, wanting to strangle him. "She has borne your </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her and don't attempt to stray!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's laughter washed over you and you were torn between the urge to punch him in the gut and the urge to bury yourself alive. "Stray?" He finally sputtered. "Forgive my mirth, my falcon. I am...All I can say is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> must speak with my paramour. I imagine the two of you will have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting discussion."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am certain." You said icily, stalking past him and heading towards the blanket where Ellaria played with the twins. You bowed stiffly and her eyebrow quirked, as if to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>what's wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I will return to the water gardens, my lady. His highness appears to be in such </span>
  <em>
    <span>ferociously</span>
  </em>
  <span> high spirits I assume he will be more than up to the task of warding off any attackers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ser Shieldove!" Oberyn boomed directly behind you, making you jump out of your skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he could be so quiet! "I will maintain my composure, I give you my word!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not your </span>
  <em>
    <span>composure</span>
  </em>
  <span> I worry about." You shot back under your breath, making him struggle vainly to disguise his laughter as a coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria looked back and forth between her lover and you, her eyes dancing like they did when she and Oberyn enjoyed one of their many secret jokes. "I see you both have been sampling the oranges." She commented pointedly, tapping her lower lip while winking at you. "They do stain so beautifully, don't they lover?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Ser Shieldove has not even had any yet!" Loreza said plaintively, the younger Sand's red-stained fingers tugging at Dorea's hand. "We should get her some."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> it that you have blood orange on your mouth and not a mark on your hands?" Oberyn asked playfully, as if he didn't already </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this was all his fault!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were back to warring between the two urges and the option to punch Oberyn, while absolutely certain to lead to your immediate incarceration, was looking more appealing by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You set your jaw, willing away the tears that were trying to build as Loreza set off with Dorea in tow. "I am--I am leaving now." You said thickly, cursing yourself for the sob that blatantly hitched your words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria immediately noticed your discomfort, her smile vanishing. "Are you well, my dove?" You hiccupped roughly, nodding. Your performance wouldn't have fooled anyone, but Ellaria seemed to take pity on you and allowed you to dismiss yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stalked off through the orchard, trying vainly to stem the flow of tears that poured down your face. You finally stopped beneath one of the many trees, sliding down the trunk and wrapping your arms around your knees so you could hide your face as you sobbed. It was incredibly unfair of Oberyn to tease you so maliciously, but what did you expect from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No doubt to him, the common folks' feelings were nothing but toys. Your heart had soared and broken all at once, leaving you feeling bruised and aching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The summer of being wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desired </span>
  </em>
  <span>by someone, the winter of knowing that giving in to them would destroy their happiness...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove!" You started, looking up. You hadn't noticed Loreza and Dorea returning from their hunt, the two girls arm-in-arm. "What happened? Did you get hurt?" Dorea asked worriedly, making your heart break all over again. "Should we get Mama?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no no!" You tried to assuage their concern, giving the two girls a watery smile while you cast your mind around for a suitable excuse. "I--I saw a bee."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're scared of bees?!" Loreza erupted incredulously. "I didn't think you were scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not even our papa!" Dorea paused, then added, "but I'm scared of bees too. I got stung once, on my foot. That's why I wear my big boots now." She said importantly, shuffling the aforementioned boots. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look oversized for her stature. You had never noticed…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An orange was thrust at your face, Loreza blinking solemnly down at you. "We found you a good one. It's ripe, I promise." The two of them plopped down on either side of you like little sentries, Dorea brandishing her tiny morningstar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turned the orange over and over in your hands. "You know, where I am from, these are only for royalty." You began suddenly, digging your nails into the peel. "I had never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> one before I came to Dorne."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never?" Loreza gawked, her own cheeks smeared with red from her feast. "I love oranges. Kumquats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grapefruits</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lemons are better than grapefruits. More spicy." Dorea said firmly. "Like dragon peppers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragon peppers." Loreza retorted sulkily. "They burn my tongue." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls bickered around you while you slowly peeled and ate the fruit, your turbulent thoughts calming under the press of the mundane task. You felt foolish for letting your emotions get the best of you; </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oberyn only teased you because he knew he would get a reaction! You pushed away the memory of how gently he had tucked your hair back into its braids. It was probably a force of habit for him, having had </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many daughters. It meant nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tore apart the last two slices of orange and slurped the juice off the heel of your hand, realizing that Dorea and Loreza had gone quiet. A quick look confirmed your suspicions: the two of them were sound asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You exhaled through your nose, then settled back against the tree. You eased Loreza down into your lap, stroking over her hair absently. The little girl yawned, but did not move. Dorea slumped into your arm and you carefully wrapped it around her instead, keeping your hand on her shoulder so she didn't topple over. Your own eyelids grew heavy the longer you sat with the two little girls, though you knew you ought to be vigilant for any dangers that could be lurking. Worn out from your crying jag, you slipped from consciousness yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were roused what must have been hours later by a cautious touch on your shoulder. You jerked awake, your hand flying to the pommel of your seldom-used sword. "Tis' only me, my dove." Ellaria soothed, her hand resting on your shoulder. "You did not make it back to the water gardens, I see." She nodded downwards at the sleeping child in your lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was hanging low and red on the horizon, casting a pink hue over the land. "Seems I didn't." You yawned indecently wide, then carefully hugged Dorea a bit closer. "The little ones found me an orange fit for royalty to eat, and we spoke of important matters." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Ellaria arched a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bees, my lady. We spoke of bees." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you found them, my love?" You heard footsteps approaching. "Ah! I should have known." Oberyn continued softly, obviously trying not to wake the twins that slumbered in his own arms. "Safe and sound asleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria roused her daughters, eventually permitting you to get to your feet and work the kinks out of your neck from sitting in such an awkward position for so long. "I believe we should speak." Ellaria murmured, placing her hand on your shoulder once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head violently. "There is naught to speak about, my lady. I assure you, I shall cause you no trouble." You knew that your tone was exceptionally weary, but you hoped she could forgive such indiscretion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Ellaria, Ser Shieldove." Oberyn demanded. "This is a mistake-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>well aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> that what occurred was a mistake." You interrupted him through gritted teeth. "And as I said, Prince Oberyn, I will cause no trouble for you or your lady."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn opened his mouth to retort but Ellaria gestured for him to be silent. "Tomorrow, then?" She phrased it like a request, but you knew better than to think you could refuse her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bowed perfectly, your form ramrod straight when you saluted her and the prince. Your words were dripping with false sincerity as you stated, "Of course, my lady. I live to serve."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dread that you felt permeated your very marrow. You were certain you would be sent away. What else did one </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a member of their household who was untrustworthy, especially if their partner proved they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not</span>
  </em>
  <span> or would not stay away from such temptations?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was surely the end of your proud career under the banner of House Martell. You were a fool for thinking that you could have been happy here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You packed your few possessions with an air of sorrowful finality. You hadn't acquired much during your time in these lodgings, your living space admittedly Spartan. When you were summoned, the manservant found you sitting patiently on your bed in your armor, your satchel slouched on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove, Ellaria Sand requests your presence." The older man droned, raising an eyebrow at your state of preparedness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, trying not to let your apprehension show as you thanked him and proceeded out into the hall. Your boots felt like they were lined with lead and your eyes stung from all the heartsick weeping you had done the night before. Your stomach would not cease feverishly knotting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon you found yourself at the door to the prince's chambers, raising your hand to knock. You hesitated momentarily, flattening your palm on the door and then resting your forehead against the intricate latticework. Your shoulders heaved with a single, soundless sob before you straightened back up. You would face this trial like all the others in your life, with some bare </span>
  <em>
    <span>shred</span>
  </em>
  <span> of dignity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You knocked on the door. Upon hearing Ellaria's voice bidding you to enter, you unhitched the latch and let the door swing open. You ought to have known that Oberyn would be present as well. You weren't sure why seeing him standing on their terrace felt so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>final</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove, you come dressed for war." Ellaria remarked, sounding surprised. "Please, set your bag and blade by the door."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I sought to make my dismissal simple, my lady." Your voice rasped in your throat when you spoke. You made no move to come further into the room, nor did you release your hold on your bag. "We do not need to drag this out, especially not from some misguided desire to soften the blow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn turned to look at you, his brow furrowed. But you only had eyes for Ellaria, the woman rising from her vanity to pad barefoot across the floor to you. She stood before you, unarmed, unafraid, her hair still loose around her face. "Why do you believe you were brought here for dismissal, my sweet dove?" Ellaria asked. Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her tenderness was going to reave your soul from your body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed hard. "I...forgive me, my lady. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, forgive me. I was weak and permitted my emotions to get the better of me. I did not firmly reprimand Prince Oberyn when he kissed me in the orchard. I take full responsibility for my failure." You bowed your head in grief, your dry eyes burning. "I will not bring shame to your family with my indiscretion, so I come willingly to my dismissal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She kisses like a virgin, Ellaria." Oberyn murmured, a hand cupping his paramour's hip and tucking her into his side. "She kisses like she has never been kissed. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You flushed hotly, certain that he was mocking you. "I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> your cruelty." You muttered incredulously. "To jest about something like that!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it true, my little dove?" Ellaria purred, her hand stroking your cheek. "Do you kiss like a virgin?" You stared at her, thoroughly confused now. You did not even notice her other hand cupping your face, utterly transfixed by how close she was. She was so near that you could see there were tiny flecks of gold in the brown of her irises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she kissed you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your satchel fell off your shoulder, hitting the floor with a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you reached out clumsily, gathering the other woman in your arms. She let you, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and that was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span> teasing your own. You whimpered into her mouth, bewildered and helpless to resist her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you are right, lover." Ellaria agreed after she took pity on you and allowed you a moment to breathe. "Hot and trembling and yet so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> eager."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...do not understand." You said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oberyn and I found </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago that we share certain proclivities, my dove." Ellaria explained, toying with your hair. "Particularly in the bedroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt like your mind couldn't catch up to your mouth, stammering, "S-So...wait, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you…?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn, his chin resting on Ellaria's shoulder, gave you a sly wink. "Aye, my love has excellent taste." The man tugged Ellaria's dressing gown to the side, baring her shoulder so he could shower it with kisses. "We have a special </span>
  <em>
    <span>affinity</span>
  </em>
  <span> for strapping, chivalrous types."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I'm not...I wouldn't...the-the both of you would know about me?" You stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, my falcon?" Oberyn asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I just...I assumed you were seeking me out as a--a secret. Something akin to adultery." Your voice faltered a bit. "B-Behind Lady Ellaria's back." You watched as understanding appeared to dawn on the prince, his brow furrowing darkly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no no, gentle dove." Ellaria cupped your face with her hands. "We indulge together and we indulge openly. You would not be Oberyn's secret plaything." She assured you sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me, I did not mean to imply that I think so little of you!" You apologized to Oberyn, who still looked somewhat thunderous. "I was distraught and confused, your highness. You know well that I have been wounded before. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgive me." You wrung your hands fervently. "I would do anything to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my falcon. You protest overmuch." Oberyn chided, his expression clearing. "If you believe that your simple misunderstanding grieved me, I should hope that you never heard all the terrible, salacious rumors spread about me in King's Landing!" He smirked. "Such imaginative people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They certainly had a strange way of slandering you." Ellaria remarked, her lips twitching into a wry smile. "Do you remember what they said about your cock?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Oberyn, no doubt noticing your horrified look, began to laugh in earnest. "There was a rumor that my cock was the same as a horse's, you understand." He finally managed to explain. "Length, girth, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hearty</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount of description went into this tale. I feared I would disappoint, after hearing such an inventive story about myself! Mercifully, none of the lovely women and men in the brothel seemed particularly distressed about me lacking a cock that would outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. One poor girl swooned from relief, timid thing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh dear." You said faintly. "I mean, the rumors are not wholly </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but perhaps slightly less exaggeration-" You halted abruptly with a sharp squeak of dismay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> had you just said?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Flatterer! Always, it's in your blood I'd wager!" Oberyn chuckled, shaking his head. "I believe it is due more to my age, prolific partners and casual promiscuity. No one there could fathom such a thing, though in Dorne we view it as a common practice. That and the unwavering love I had for all my daughters. They claimed I was barking mad. Surely, I ought to be cursing the Seven every time a new girl was born." He scoffed derisively, blowing a raspberry as though he was a child. "Instead of being delighted with a healthy babe to love and spoil, sing songs to and dandle upon my knee. Aye, Prince Oberyn is </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand reached out to cover Ellaria's on your cheek and you closed your eyes, leaning into their joint touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods, is she not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>loveliest</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman you have ever laid eyes on?" Oberyn mused softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Truly. So strong and brave!" Ellaria answered, making you flush with embarrassment and stare downwards. "Do not shy from such ardent words, my dove! They are spoken in truth, I promise you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not doubt your sincerity, my lady! It is just...it is overwhelming." You replied honestly. "A part of me is still that terrified woman from King's Landing, trying to barter for passage aboard any vessel willing to take me. That I would be rescued by the two of you…I never could have imagined this, even in my wildest dreams."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was a lucky chance that my dear Oberyn spotted you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd surmise more divine providence, but all the same." You smiled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both of you. I...I know not what to say."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Join us in our bed, gentle dove." Oberyn requested, his voice deadly serious. "Join us, my falcon." His hand slid beneath your chin, tugging lightly at your gorget and no doubt feeling your rough swallow. "Let us give you something good to think of on lonely nights when duty calls you elsewhere."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I--I-I would very much like that, your highness." You whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers hitched your chin, tipping it upwards so he could see your eyes. "Oberyn." He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oberyn." You allowed yourself to say his name </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberately</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he grinned, tugging at your chin playfully before he released you and stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria caught his hand, and then extended her own to you. "Leave your sword, my dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The armor as well." Oberyn added, his smile growing wider by the moment as you began to hurriedly oblige. You were thankful that the leathers slid off over your head, but the chainmail shirt took a bit more twisting and turning for you to emerge safely. "Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her, my love." Oberyn sighed to Ellaria after you had fought your way free of the mail, "the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her, the way she stands. I would happily cultivate such splendor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oberyn." You pointed out, fumbling with your cuisses. "You granted me the opportunity, after all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me help you, my dove." Ellaria murmured, her hands covering your own. You grimaced uncertainly, glancing to Oberyn. "He told me of your markings. I am no pampered princess, Shieldove." The steel in her gaze was undeniable; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to think she would cringe at the sight of your scars. "I bear many of my own marks. The life of a Sand is better than most, but still fraught with its own hardships."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded jerkily, letting her assist you with removing your cuisses, greaves and sword belt before she ran her hand over the laces at your groin. You swallowed hard. "I do not wish to distress you, my lady."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only Ellaria here, my dove. Here and everafter." The woman said, her fingers tugging the laced placket loose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn sauntered up beside her as she slid her palm to your hip, fingers spread on the hot skin she found there. "Your consent, my falcon?" He breathed against your jaw, placing a trail of kisses over the area. "I seek your enthusiastic consent. I seek to have you undone and crying out in rapture, but first your consent." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria's fingers teased at the waistband of your hose and you shut your eyes, gathering your courage. "Yes. Yes, I...I want. I want you both." You managed to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Open your eyes, knight of House Martell." Oberyn ordered and you obeyed meekly. The prince touched his forehead to your own, his brows pulled low. "Your consent, Ser Shieldove. Look at me while you give it. Look at her while you give it. We need to know. We need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> it from your lips. No hesitation."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will stop if you cannot consent, sweet dove." Ellaria assured you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No! No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this, I swear I do. Gods, my head is spinning from how much I want the two of you." You confessed bluntly. "I am unsure of how to proceed. I do not know what to do. Forgive my inexperience." You held out your hands imploringly. "Show me what to do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologize for not knowing." Oberyn said firmly. "All man should ever apologize for is not being willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He stroked his fingers over your temple, light as a feather's touch on your skin. "And you are so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing." He whispered. "You have sought learning your whole life, my dove. Sought to hone your body, hone your spirit with songs and prayer. You have learned how to wield our weapons and cradle our babes with the same willingness that you approach us with now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria enfolded your hands in her own as you processed Oberyn's words, each one saved in your heart like a precious treasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All man should ever apologize for is not being willing to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>learn</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Will you…" you hesitated, biting your lip. "Will you help me learn?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods, I would eagerly kiss the breath from your chest." Ellaria sighed, her smile warming you from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it...considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I want the both of you?" You asked warily. "I have never lain with a woman before, b-but I would...I mean, if I could, I would like...I would like to. Attempt to! That is." You fumbled, kissing her knuckles afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wish to drink from the pure springs of my paramour? A bold request. What will you offer me in return for my generosity?" Oberyn's lips brushed your ear and you quivered when he continued, "will you let me touch you as you touch her, my falcon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You raised your eyes to meet his, startled by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span> you found there. Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel that strongly about you? You freed one hand from Ellaria and reached out to take hold of his light robe. "If you harm me-" You began to warn him, your voice catching in your throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet dove, he will not." Ellaria assured you, her expression serious. "Neither of us will. I promise you." She cupped your jaw, her thumbs grazing your chin achingly soft. "We of Dorne are known for our passion, but a fire is gentle embers before it is stoked to hungry flame. We will not harm you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This incredible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> display of vulnerability that you are presenting to us...well, it would be wholly inappropriate to squander such a gift." Oberyn's hand covered yours on his robe, larger fingers lacing easily through your own. "We will bed you, and we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, my falcon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you offer such pleasures to all your knights?" You queried, half in jest as you let him lead you to their sun-drenched bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only for the ones who break the Mountain's fingers." Oberyn chuckled, leaving you and Ellaria to settle onto the bed while he went to draw the thin curtains over the entrance to the terrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria pulled one end of the laces on your placket, her motions teasingly slow and deliberate. The lacing unwound itself, tugging free of the grommets until your sturdy hose were slouching open. Her hand pushed your tunic up slightly, enough to reveal a sliver of your stomach for her to graze her knuckles against, then her lips. Those fingers curled around the hem of your tunic, continuing to drag it upwards to bunch underneath your breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her body looks beautiful like that, my love." Oberyn commented idly from his position at the foot of the bed. "Ser Shieldove, touch her hair, caress her. She loves to be touched while her mouth is occupied."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your trembling fingers barely grazed Ellaria's luxuriously unbound locks, still smooth from being brushed, and you felt your heartbeat quicken in your chest. "May I…?" Ellaria nodded and you dug your hands greedily into her soft waves, half-sitting so you could press a lock to your lips. "Thank you, Ellaria."  You whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Such chivalry! Perhaps we will consider parting with a few locks for you to carry into battle as a token of our affection." Oberyn kissed the crown of your head. "Regrettably, my curls are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> shorter than hers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, yours would make such delightful paintbrushes." Ellaria teased, continuing to cover the skin of your stomach with tender kisses and nips. She bit down gently on the waistband of your hose, looking up at you in question. You nodded rapidly and Oberyn settled into the bed alongside you, the man yawning wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch her now, my falcon." He instructed, his fingers tracing lazy circles on the bare skin of your stomach before this thumb slid beneath your bunched-up tunic. "She is such </span>
  <em>
    <span>art</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way she moves. Had I the skill for it, I would write endless poems about the beautiful anticipation she inspires in me." His touch was light, teasing, forefinger and thumb pinched into the fabric of your tunic to ease it off the rest of the way. His other hand shot up to lift and cradle the back of your neck while he divested you of the article of clothing, the inconsequential motion new and gentle to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria rolled the hosiery off down your legs, the light breeches sticking to your heated skin. You were left nearly bare, the only garment still on your body the simple breast binding you used when you were armored. Ellaria hummed in satisfaction, drawing her hands greedily up your trembling form to seize the edge of your bindings. "Be naked for us, gentle dove." She crooned, her sweet voice dissolving your last fear. You placed your hands over her own, helping her to untie the frantically-knotted cloth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn hissed out a breath through his teeth when your breasts were finally freed. "Gods, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for us." He groaned, "I want to grab handfuls of you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorge</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself on your taste, my falcon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria wasted no time flicking her tongue over the stiff peak of your right breast, smiling when you threw your head back in response. Oberyn lapped sloppily over your left breast and then blew gently on the damp trail, forcing you to bite down on the heel of your palm to keep from making a sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn eased your hand away from your mouth however, grimacing when he saw the marks your teeth had left in the skin. His facial hair felt like pinpricks when he kissed your palm, his eyes solemn. "We crave your sounds, my falcon. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome</span>
  </em>
  <span> them." He murmured. "You can be as loud or as soft as you want, but do not smother them before they can blossom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria toyed with your nipple, rolling her index finger back and forth over it and you whimpered pitifully, blinking back the tears that rose and nodding hard. "I will try, Oberyn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will take </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweet dove." Ellaria's gentle smile pierced your heart, her soft words contrasting so vividly with her devious fingers. "Do not underestimate our patience. You are our knight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our shield</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we will cherish you as you ought to have been cherished."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love, Lover, Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome everyone, welcome to our last installment! I know this tale was short compared to my others, but I hope you were still able to find a little joy in it. You're the best. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains graphic depictions of gore, consensual bondage, discussions of pregnancy (possibly classified under breeding kink) and consensual somnophilia. Stay safe!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellaria was the first of the two of them to coax you to orgasm, though it took the couple three different days worth of attempting before it occurred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>And you weren't entirely sure if you could </span><em><span>only</span></em><span> give the credit to Ellaria, as the effort of Oberyn's deliciously filthy mouth beside your ear could </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> be discounted. But it was Ellaria's fingers buried inside you when you finally managed to come, stroking and thrusting and curling until your wetness coated your thighs and your legs wouldn't stop shaking. "</span><em><span>Come for us, my dove, I know you can.</span></em><span>" She had crooned to you so tenderly, "</span><em><span>I</span></em> <em><span>know you desire to, my beautiful shield. Come for us.</span></em><span>"</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There is something so magnificent about having your body unravel beneath the delicate touch of my paramour</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Oberyn had smiled as you came, his eyes half-lidding in satisfaction even as he lazily thumbed over the head of his precome-beaded cock. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellaria, Ellaria, your fingers were made for our pleasure.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria had urged him to fuck her even as she kissed you, her moans letting you shyly slide your tongue into her mouth to taste her. Oberyn had penetrated her without bothering to reposition, leaning up over her to fight amicably for your kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You came for us, my falcon. You came for us</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He had sounded almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>dazed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like he couldn't believe it. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you come again?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ser Shieldove!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was your name. Who was calling your name? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove has been wounded!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your brow furrowed in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You struggled to think back. The engagement had been simple, almost ridiculously so. Dorne's forces had cut a definitive path through the enemy, and one of your fellow knights had slaughtered their commander. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enemy had been thoroughly routed. It had been simple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had left your damaged shield at the quartermaster's tent and gone to seek out Oberyn at the stratagem for your new orders. The prince had greeted you with a thoughtful smile just inside the tent, clapping you on the shoulder and then urging you back out so he could direct you properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You weren't sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught your eye. Maybe it had been a furtive motion, a rock falling or the gleam of metal in the beaming sunlight. Maybe there had been no warning at all, maybe you were guided by the gods themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enemy had been thoroughly routed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It had been simple.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if it was not meant to succeed in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prince with all your might, raising your arm and gripping your wrist on instinct to block the arrow even though you had no shield to brace--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes flew open and you hacked out a cough, your arm suddenly on fire with agony. You realized you were on your back on the ground, Oberyn sawing through your leather vambrace straps with his knife. Footsteps pounded the dirt around you, troops heading in the direction of the would-be killer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Find the wretch that loosed the arrow and slay them!" The prince shouted, "they will pay dearly for their attempt on my life!" He then returned his attention to you. "Ser Shieldove, listen to my voice. Focus on my words to keep your wits about you." Oberyn's teeth were gritted. It was abruptly difficult to understand him through the musical accent you had grown to love so much. "You have been poisoned."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poisoned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The word rattled in your skull. Your chest felt too tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poisoned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. People who were poisoned didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oberyn's poison had felled even The Mountain. How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> be--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wheezed for breath when you caught sight of the shaft of the arrow that had pieced </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> your arm. Oberyn's eyes were hard and flinty, his jaw set as he pulled on his thick riding gloves. "You have been poisoned." He repeated. With a quick, practiced motion, he snapped the arrowhead clean off the shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You screamed, shoving your gauntlet against your mouth and biting down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stifle the noise on reflex. Oberyn visibly flinched at your distress but continued on, taking the shaft by its fletching and withdrawing it from the wound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Make your sounds of pain, Ser Shieldove. Braver men have cried out over less." He muttered, wrapping the arrowhead in a rag and then twisting another cloth around your upper arm. He used the shaft of the arrow to cinch the band tight. "You are not as tall as I. If they have calculated specifically for my proportions, I do not know if I can save you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed hold of his hand, forcing yourself into a half-upright position through nothing but sheer willpower. "Wait," you choked, the words thick on your tongue. There was so much you still needed to say! "Oberyn, give my...love…'llaria. The children-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Shieldove," Oberyn said sternly, the firm tone of his voice diametrically opposed to the fearful panic in his eyes. "Until I have finished treating you, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> move." He eased you down, his hand cradling the back of your head in an odd echo of his motions the first time you had engaged with he and Ellaria. "Be still, my falcon." The man allowed his expression to soften, only for a moment, as he stroked over your hair tenderly. "Be still."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so...sorry…" you whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said be still!" He replied sharply, turning his face away and tugging at something by his hip. "Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, damn it. Tell her yourself! I will not allow you to saddle me with such a burden." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liquid poured over the bare skin of your arm and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why was he hurting you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You sobbed, struggling weakly and trying to push his hands away. "Ob-eryn-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush." The prince said hoarsely, another rag daubing at the skin around your wound. "Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> it moves so fast, my falcon. I only hope this mixture saves you." Oberyn pried open your mouth and forced you to drink </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the taste vile on your tongue. "Swallow it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He begged, his voice breaking. "Endure, my beloved Ser Shieldove. Ellaria and the children will not know that you love them unless you tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is because of your actions that I did not leave them alone in this world, I will not permit </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave us alone either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The poison meant for Prince Oberyn very nearly took your life. You lingered on the edge of death for almost a fortnight as a fever raged in your body, all but insensate to the world around you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did not dream, or if you did, you did not remember doing so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You vaguely recalled someone regularly coaxing you to drink herb-laden broth, gentle hands stroking your throat until you swallowed convulsively. You heard Ellaria's voice sometimes, dimly, as if from down a long corridor. She read stories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>...roses in Highgarden look lovely this time of year,' the boy said to the hare, smiling wide, 'surely you may find some joy in that!' 'Not I,' the hare sighed, 'roses are no good for nibbling!'</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the darkness, you weren't afraid. How could you be? You had done your duty, kept a prince of Dorne safe regardless of the high cost. Truly, that was the pinnacle of the oath you had sworn to House Martell. You could rest easily knowing that you had died with honor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you could not seem to reconcile with the notion that your life must be over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had only just gotten the barest taste of what life could be like, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be like. You longed to wander through the orchards with the children, if only one more time, to talk with Elia or Ellaria or Oberyn, to cradle the twins close and sing to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only one more time…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your eyes. Slowly, carefully, apprehensive of what you might find. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unfamiliar room was warm and dim, the last light of the afternoon struggling through the thin curtains. You blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze from your sight. You heard splashing and distant laughter, and you attempted to discern where you were in the palace via the proximity of the sounds. You were wholly disoriented, unable to get anything laid out properly in your mind's eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wet footfalls on the veranda outside the curtains caught your attention and you turned your head, squinting in pain against the sudden brightness that poured in as one of the curtains was pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn froze in place when your eyes met his, the man shambolically clad in his usual light robe. The fabric was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span> through and you assumed he must have been pulled into the pools of the water gardens by his playful children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were barely able to raise your hand, spreading your fingers weakly in a wave. "Highness…" you breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn lunged through the curtains, nearly tripping himself up on them in his haste. "You have decided to live, then?" He exclaimed, heedless of the fact that he was sopping wet as he climbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodily</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the bed to straddle you. His hands cupped your face, his expression one of mad delight when he covered your cheeks and mouth with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't want to leave...yet." You mumbled, confused when you saw tears in his eyes. "Poor repayment of the kindness that...you and Ellaria have shown me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods, my falcon, you have repaid that a thousand times over. You saved my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In a manner, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> now!" Oberyn reasoned, stroking your face tenderly. "You are incredible. And now, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ellaria will be overjoyed when she sees that you're awake, my beautiful dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" You asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You took an arrow meant for me, my falcon. A poisoned arrow." Oberyn rested his forehead against yours, water dripping off his hair. "The entire campaign was nothing more than a distraction to give that bastard his perfect shot at me." He chuckled softly. "And yet, you foiled their plans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my beautiful, brave knight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So glad." You sighed, your shaky hand patting his own. "Thank you for saving me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feared we would not break your fever, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>clung</span>
  </em>
  <span> to life with such determination. Ellaria even elected to read to the children in this room for their evening stories. She worried that you would be lonely in the darkness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I heard her sometimes." You furrowed your brow. "There was a story about...Highgarden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Highgarden Hare</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, that is Loreza's favorite tale." Oberyn confirmed, suddenly jerking upright at the sound of running outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dorea struggled through the curtains, shrieking with laughter as Obella chased her with a towel. Loreza was close behind her sisters, nearly tripping over the edge of the rug. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Papa came in here!" Loreza announced proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My snakes, look who has awakened!" Oberyn exulted to his mischievous brood, his hand making a grand gesture to draw attention to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aunt Shieldove!" Dorea flung herself at the bed, wrapping her little arms around your neck to hug you fiercely tight. Your head spun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aunt?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't have time to ponder as Oberyn quickly intervened on your behalf. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little one, our knight is still healing." The prince carefully eased the child off of you, tousling her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obella asked, "Is it true that you saved Papa from a terrible arrow?" as she scrambled up onto the blankets. Loreza bounced on the bed between her sisters, her excitement nearly tangible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would not tell falsehoods, especially to my beloved children!" Oberyn retorted dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded slowly, offering the little girls a weak smile. "Kept him safe." You raised your bandaged arm with a wince. "And then he saved </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is where everyone-" Elia began as she shoved the curtains aside, her eyes widening when she caught sight of you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fetch your mother, Elia?" Oberyn requested, laughing loud as the young woman bolted back the way she came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell us what happened, Aunt Shieldove!" Loreza begged, her hand hovering over your bandages. You grimaced, flicking your gaze uncertainly up to their father. He was, naturally, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> help, just smiling softly at you while his children clamored for the gory details of your injury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, shifting yourself up slightly until you could half-sit. Oberyn slid a pillow in behind you and you smiled gratefully at him. Then, you cleared your throat. "My shield had been badly damaged earlier in the day, so I left it behind to be repaired…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke with a jolt sometime later, unsure of when you had fallen asleep and unable to see your surroundings. You called out for Oberyn and Ellaria in the dark, your voice shaking. Had you imagined waking up? Were you still lost to the fever?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush, my dove." Ellaria murmured beside you, her hand stroking over your cheek. "You are safe. All is well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellaria…" You felt the anxiety dissipate from your body, shifting your weight to free up your good hand. You traced her features in the darkness, wishing that your tears didn't fall quite so easily. "Thank you for reading to me." You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear us. Loreza is just learning to read, you know. She wanted so dearly to read you her favorite story when you woke up." Ellaria chuckled. "Though I fear you may already be weary of it, if you could hear us." She was silent for a time, and when next she spoke you could hear a tremor in her voice. "The young ones would not give up on you, Ser Shieldove. Even as my own faith waned, they shored me up. I suppose I should take this as a valuable lesson, to trust in Oberyn's skill with poisons as well as your own tenacity." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in to kiss you sweetly and you felt the dampness of tears when her lashes fluttered closed against your cheek. "Ellaria, I could not leave Oberyn </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> you behind so easily." You assured her with a smile, confused when she buried her face in your chest and a single sob escaped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I nearly lost Oberyn that day with Gregor." She said finally. "He was reckless in his rage over his sister's death, dancing around that </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a care and it almost cost him his life." She cupped your face in her palms. "Clegane seized him just like this, his great hands seeking to crush Oberyn's skull. I do not need to remind </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the strength in that creature's grip." Ellaria paused. "Oberyn was...screaming. I had never heard him cry out like that in all his duels I've witnessed. Ser Gregor began </span>
  <em>
    <span>admitting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his crimes while he tried to end Oberyn, confessing to the rape and murder of Elia and the slaughter of her innocent babes. No doubt he was just as smug and cocksure as my lover had been."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Oberyn got free." You reminded her when she lapsed into silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There was the barest moment, Oberyn told me, where the beast's hold on him slacked. Like he was readjusting his grip. That was all Oberyn needed to roll away, and after that, the poisoned blade slid home." Her forehead met your own. "You are his </span>
  <em>
    <span>guardian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my dove. Twice now were it not for you, I...I would be adrift, his children fatherless." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is all a blur." You confessed. "I do not know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought there was a danger, I simply acted. Thank gods I was quick enough. Thank gods the archer only fired one poisoned arrow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria nodded solemnly. "Oberyn promised me before he faced The Mountain that he would not leave me alone in this world. As you've laid here, struggling against the fever that threatened to take you from us, all I could think about was that I had not asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make me that same promise." She folded her hands as if in prayer, her face buried in your chest once more. You carded your fingers through her hair, saddened by the burden she seemed to carry alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You suddenly noticed the pad of approaching footsteps, and a faint glow coming from the doorway that led to the outside corridor. "Ellaria?" Oberyn asked quietly, his surcoat loose around his shoulders as he crept into the room with a dimmed lantern in his hand. "I heard our beloved call out for us, is she alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She woke to darkness, lover." Ellaria replied softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn placed the lantern on the table beside the bed, the prince immediately climbing into the bed with the two of you so he could wrap himself around you. "We are here, my falcon." He assured you over Ellaria's head, his lips pressing briefly to her dark, wavy locks. "We are here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When I look at the two of you…" you hesitated, sure that you would sound pitifully childish. "It reminds me of the stories my mother would tell me when I was young. Handsome princes and beautiful princesses in faraway lands-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-And the valiant knights alongside them." Oberyn interrupted, sliding his hands into your hair. "Fierce, clever princes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravish</span>
  </em>
  <span> their beautiful princesses and strong knights alike." He carried on playfully, his eyes crinkling with mirth. "Until of course, the princess and knight ravish </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not leave either of you alone in this world." You swore firmly, smiling when Ellaria held on to you a little tighter. "I promise that as long as I am able, I will shield you from harm." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see Ellaria has already spoken with you about her fears." Oberyn muttered. "To say nothing of my own. I am the second son. No one is supposed to die for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ser Shieldove, and yet you very nearly did." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My life for your service in killing Gregor. My life for your kindness in rescuing me. My life for your paramour's tender treatment of me. My life for anything that it might be worth." You said simply. "Your life in exchange for mine was not something I dwelled upon. I know my own life would have come up wanting had I bothered to measure it against yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mercy, my dove, do not say such things about yourself." The prince whispered, his expression troubled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it is selfish, but I would not have worked so hard to save you had I found you wanting. We would not have asked you to share our bed had we found you wanting. We would not have trusted you to guard our Sand Snakes had we found you wanting." His lips grazed your forehead. "You are so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than an object between myself and the enemy, Ser Shieldove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought my heart would break when you spoke of turning Oberyn away out of fear of destroying our family." Ellaria murmured. "When you came to us girded for travel, your shoulders bowed under the terrible burden of what you believed would happen...ah, my soul wept for you, my dove! To know what hardships you must have endured, what treatment that made you believe a man would only seek out a secondary woman due to dissatisfaction with the first." Her arms tucked beneath your own, mindful of your bandage as she clung to your solid form. "I am so glad you let us explain, my dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am glad to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Glad to be able to tell you two how much I…" Your words caught in your throat. "H-How much I love you. Both. The both of you." You stammered, ducking your face into Ellaria's shoulder out of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still so shy, my falcon!" Oberyn teased. "You will learn to be bold off the battlefield. I will make sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your body practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>clamored</span>
  </em>
  <span> for activity. You had slept for so long, you felt as though you would die if you wasted one more second!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You spent your days recuperating rapidly, your steps growing more and more certain. Ellaria and the twins tended to accompany you on your walks, the unsteady, half-toddling gait of the infant clinging to your good arm serving to help you pace yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You care for them like they are your own!" Oberyn laughed after he witnessed you kissing Loreza's scraped knee, Ellaria nodding in agreement. Any awkwardness you might have felt vanished under the inquisitive look she gave you, her eyes sparkling in that secretive, playful manner. Whatever she was thinking, she clearly did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapprove</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your actions with her children. Which was infinitely heartening, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince and his paramour also came calling in the evenings, after they had seen their brood of Sand Snakes safely to their nightly rest. You discussed many things with the couple, simply happy to enjoy their company once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a suggestion for when you return to our bed, my dove." Ellaria began cordially one evening over strongwine and dates. She had come alone this night, as Oberyn's brother Doran had sought his council regarding the fateful attempt on his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You paused, date halfway to your mouth. "Oh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe we should tie Oberyn up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You squinted, uncertain if this was one of those bawdy Dornish jokes you were not yet familiar with. "Tie...him up?" You repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm. I would like to play for a little while and he can be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetly</span>
  </em>
  <span> tame when he is bound." Ellaria mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have never...well, of course. You already know." You fumbled to say, blinking at her and then querying, "You mean with...with chains? Like a prisoner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not with--oh! The silken rope, of course. Think about it, my dove. He will be at your mercy for your first night back." Ellaria purred. "He will be so eager to please, he'll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed hard, a heated flash running through your body when you thought of Oberyn bound, </span>
  <em>
    <span>helpless</span>
  </em>
  <span>--it stirred something protective in your belly, but also something devious. "What shall I do to prepare?" You asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria smirked at you knowingly over her glass of wine and leaned forward, beginning to outline her plan...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your loose undertunic was not nearly as sheer as you had hoped it would be and you sighed, stripping it back off. The peignoir that Ellaria had loaned you, however, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sheer, silky smooth and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> to behold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You twirled in front of your looking glass several times, giggling at the way the golden fabric flared out around your legs. You felt beautiful and delicate, a sharp contrast drawn between your usual armor or sturdy breeches. No one saw you as you stole all but nude through the corridors like a shadow, making your way to the prince's chambers where he and his paramour awaited your arrival. Or at least, his paramour. As far as you were aware, you were a surprise for Oberyn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You knocked quietly on their door, laughing softly when Ellaria simply reached out and tugged you inside without bothering to fully open the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My love, you cannot just-" You heard Oberyn begin to protest before his voice hitched. "Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So my princess and knight have conspired against me!" He breathed, sounding absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were also thrilled. At least, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the sensations currently searing through your body, complimented by a touch of nerves and slowly-budding arousal. Oberyn was tied quite beautifully to one of their sturdy chairs, his torso and legs secured with a brilliant red rope that complimented his warm skin tone marvelously. You watched his chest heave as he drank in the sight of you, and you realized belatedly that he was entirely naked aside from the rope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you see something you like, lover?" Ellaria asked, smiling at the way he was staring. "Something you might want to undress, if only you had your hands free?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My love, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How could you deny me the joy of touching them?" Oberyn complained, his shoulders going taut when Ellaria slowly tugged at the belt of the peignoir, letting the light fabric drift open as it would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her robe was already undone, revealing her elegant body to you and her prince alike. She wrapped her arms around your neck and you placed yours on her hips, meeting her kiss with fervour. Your unbound breasts slid against her own and you felt her moan into your mouth, her nipples stiffening simply from the contact of your skin. "Ellaria…" you breathed, smiling when she hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn groaned, the man voicing his grievances with his current predicament as his paramour cupped your breasts, her thumbs circling your nipples to wake them. You found your knees buckling after she lowered her mouth to draw greedily from you and you cried out softly, burying your fingers in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" the prince begged, his voice breaking a little. "My love, you cannot expect me to just--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellaria-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>obedient</span>
  </em>
  <span>, perhaps I will share." Ellaria said haughtily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am obedient, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> obedient, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" he whimpered, jutting his hips up slightly. "Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, p-please, I want...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You were uncertain if you had ever heard him ask for something so plaintively in all the time you had known him. His begging stirred that protective feeling in your belly once more, like he was some small, fragile thing that needed to be taken care of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we move closer, my dove? Give him what he wants?" Ellaria asked you, tapping her chin in mock contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is being so very good." You mused, smiling at the way Oberyn bit his lip </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria sauntered closer to the bound prince, finally obliging him by straddling his lap. Oberyn moaned, briefly burying his face in her shoulder before she leaned back out of reach. "Ah, my love, why do you torment me this way?" The prince sighed, his thick neck craning to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria beckoned you forward and you moved obediently alongside her, holding out your hand in case she needed assistance in keeping her balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Ellaria sank onto his cock and turned her head to latch onto your breast, making you whimper and Oberyn cry out her name through gritted teeth. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellaria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you beautiful woman-" he snarled as she braced herself on his thighs and slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> raised her cunt up off his cock. You could see how wet she had made him, his olive skin glistening in the faint light from the shuttered lanterns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is one enough, Oberyn?" Ellaria teased, working her cunt back and forth over the sensitive head of his member. "Or are you greedy tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn sobbed out a pitiful noise, shaking his head wildly. "I am greedy, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> greedy. Please Ellaria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just don't stop fucking me. Use me, my love, take your pleasure from me-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright lover. If you can withstand me coming once, Ser Shieldove will give you a special treat." Ellaria winked at you, palming over your breasts. Oberyn jerked against the ropes when she dropped back down onto him, the woman grinding her clit against his abdomen. "Gods, Oberyn, you feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside me." She praised, sighing happily when you pressed yourself to her back and slid your palms beneath her heavy breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are beautiful like this, Ellaria." You whispered in her ear, and you knew she had clutched down on Oberyn by the way the prince started panting raggedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-If you say things--" Oberyn swallowed hard, his eyes rolling back in his skull for a moment. "That is--</span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He managed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you expect me to endure such cruelty?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Surely you have dealt with much more strenuous activities than this, your highness?" You laughed, smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like when you feel the desire to have a man fuck you while you fuck me, and we must take the time to open you up, as you and I did with our dove." Ellaria picked up where you left off, "Coaxing your tight body open until you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhing</span>
  </em>
  <span> down into the bed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be filled-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellaria-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Oberyn choked out, "Gods, gods you are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I love you." The fondness in his eyes was unmistakable, his thighs and forearms trembling with the effort of holding himself still beneath her. "My love, my paramour, bearer of my children." He leaned forward and she met him halfway, finally letting him kiss her. The noise out of the prince was startlingly tender, like a sigh of relief. "I have missed you, Ellaria."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, lover."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> close enough." Oberyn whispered. "It is never close enough, my love, not until I am sheathed inside this incredible, dripping cunt. You always grip me so tightly-" He swallowed hard. "-a-as though you do not wish for me to withdraw, as though you wish for me to seat myself as deeply as possible." He pressed soft little kisses over the skin he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach, groaning when she tongued at your nipple teasingly. "My falcon, you drive me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>distraction</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the noises you make for my paramour."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pushed your fingers through Ellaria's thick curls, guiding her head to your other breast and whimpering when her </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span> latched down before she suckled on you. Oberyn jolted at the sound and Ellaria ground herself down against him, her hips pitching and rolling erratically. "I am close, lover." She sighed and Oberyn growled, his frustration evident as he strained for a moment against his binds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My love, I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> you." he protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria shook her head lazily, flicking her index over your wet nipple as an afterthought to make you cry out. Oberyn shuddered bodily, thrusting upwards as best as he could with the way he was secured. "Should I come for him, my dove?" Ellaria asked you, her voice breathless. "And then you can play with him?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded eagerly, kissing the other woman and tugging on her nipples before saying, "please?" in the sweetest tone you could muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn rasped out a swear that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>decidedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> heartfelt, his chin falling to rest on his chest as Ellaria came all over his cock. "Don't move, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ellaria don't move." He pleaded, "if you move I will come, I will--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted herself off his cock and he made a noise of half disappointment, half relief. You knelt between his legs, resting your arms on his quivering thighs. His member jerked when you exhaled, your breath teasing him. "Are you alright?" You asked him softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aside from the fact that I cannot fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> either of you or relieve the throbbing in my cock, I am incredible." The prince muttered through his teeth, the heat in his eyes promising you retribution for this occurrence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So belligerent for someone who begs to be at our mercy!" Ellaria tittered, sweeping her fingers beneath his chin and tilting his face up to her own. "I believe there was something you wished to do to Ser Shieldove, lover?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn flushed as though he had been caught in a lie, averting his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Something about their armor? Or was it their breasts?" Ellaria prompted him coyly, reaching down to press your breasts together and then let them fall. Oberyn's dark eyes shot back up to your own as you stifled a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The idea of you in your mail and leathers, standing imposing over me while you take your pleasure from my mouth is...one that has piqued my interest." He confessed, writhing in his binds. "But then again, so too is the idea of tucking my cock between your beautiful breasts and fucking myself to completion while you croon to me. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> ideas about you, my falcon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria teased your nipples, sliding Oberyn's cock between your breasts after a moment. The other woman knelt behind you, helping you trap the prince's still-slick cock in the soft embrace of your breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck." Oberyn swore as Ellaria used your breasts to stroke and tease his member, alternating her motions until he was rutting himself sweetly against your sternum. Oberyn gifted you with the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>enchanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> little whines and whimpers as his balls met the underside of your breasts over and over, the weeping head of his cock close enough for you to lick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gathered some saliva in your mouth and then pressed a sloppy kiss to the head of his member, making the prince tense and gasp out. You could faintly taste the remnants of Ellaria's come on his skin and you hummed contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>My dove</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will spill myself if you do that." Oberyn warned shakily, "I'll make a mess all over your beautiful, perfect breasts, I will, I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You simply opened your mouth and let him buck his cock up into it, looking at him with wide eyes. Ellaria tugged at your nipples gently, getting you to whimper around your mouthful of cock. Oberyn </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span> in reply, his member twitching heavily on your tongue. "Come for us, lover, come for us." Ellaria urged him, one of her hands sliding down between your legs to thumb at your clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You cried out, grinding against her palm wantonly. Oberyn's thighs went rigid, the man swearing as he came on your chin and breasts. You climaxed seconds after him, Ellaria's expert touch more than adequate to push you over your edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't waste a drop, my dove." She instructed you softly, and even though you were still trembling you obediently began sliding your fingers through the abundant come that coated your breasts, collecting it and bringing it to your lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn swore at the sight, his cock visibly twitching. "Mercy, mercy, my love." He pleaded, whole body shaking slightly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> untie me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria rose, trailing a hand over his broad shoulders. "What is your word, lover?" She asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eight." Oberyn panted, "please, Ellaria."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, lover, I know." She soothed, shifting to stand behind the chair. Her fingers worked the rope out of its knots, loosening it until it slacked around his forearms. "We may need to change your word to ten." She teased lightly, "after all, you have two more now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's laugh was a dry sound and Ellaria gestured for you to pour a cup full of water from the pitcher on her vanity. The prince thirstily drank when you held the tumbler to his lips, some of the water spilling down his chest in his haste. "Gods, you two." He finally gasped, chuckling incredulously. "Once the feeling comes back to my hands, I'll happily return the favor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, pressing your forehead against his. "I liked taking care of you." You said quietly, startled when Oberyn tilted his chin up and kissed you hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is all well and good, but I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you to come on my cock at some point." He murmured back, his eyes searching your own. "Later. Maybe once you've drifted off, so you cannot tell if it is dream or reality, my dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is every moment of my life with you two." You informed him shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria slung her arms around his neck from behind, lazily cupping your chin and bringing you in for a tender kiss. "And ours with you, my beloved dove." She breathed against your lips, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stirred awake, wet and aching, your cunt stuffed full and someone's tongue on your clit. You whimpered out and Oberyn chuckled darkly in your ear, thrusting into you a little deeper. "My falcon, your body accepts me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>readily</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This slick, greedy little cunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my cock, I could not resist ravishing you from behind even as you slumbered."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You kneaded your fingers into the sheets, helpless in the pitch-black of the room. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oberyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" you cried his name softly, one hand reaching down to assure yourself that it was indeed Ellaria licking and suckling gently on your clit. The woman interlocked her fingers with your own, and then rested them against Oberyn's hand holding your leg up out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can fuck you so deeply like this, Shieldove, imagine if I fucked a child into </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Oberyn hissed in your ear, making you quake. "Imagine if you bore my next Sand, my falcon, imagine cradling a babe of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your breast." His teeth grazed the skin beneath your ear. "I would love to grant you that joy, my sweet knight. Let me fill you full of my seed, let me claim you as my own."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt Ellaria's hold on your fingers tighten and you realized dazedly that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wished for that as well. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them wanted you like this. The secret desire that you had kept to yourself, the fervent plea that you had assumed would never be granted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, trying to ward off your tears. "What if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oberyn? What if I am-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your worth is not determined by your ability to give a man children." Oberyn interrupted you. "You are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you cannot bear, my gentle dove. I am simply offering you the option to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have seen how much you adore our little ones, sweet dove." Ellaria said softly, her thumb stroking over your knuckles. "We have discussed this at length, I assure you. Whether you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> or not, it is unfair to deny you the privilege of being allowed to know for certain." She reasoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were crying in earnest now, pressing kisses to both of their hands as you sobbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over and over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not weep, my dove, we will do all in our power to grant you this wish." Ellaria soothed you as Oberyn raised your leg and draped it absently over his hip. "You will be safe with us, beloved."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's hands found your belly, cradling it in his large palms as he thrust into you. "This is a promise." He breathed in your ear. "Coupling with you while my paramour is present, spilling my seed into you for the first time, is a promise from the second son of House Martell. I will love and cherish you for the rest of our days. You are her sweet dove, my soaring falcon, our shield and our beloved." He kissed your neck and then bit down gently on your shoulder. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your orgasm crested over you in a wave that felt ceaseless, and Ellaria moaned from between your legs as Oberyn emptied himself inside you. Her tongue lapped softly at your cunt, riddling your body with aftershocks around Oberyn's cock. You writhed and trembled as he wrapped you in his arms, the prince securing you back against his chest and the dip of his groin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have you, my dove." He murmured. "Let Ellaria bring you to your peak once more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria </span>
  <em>
    <span>nibbled</span>
  </em>
  <span> delicately at your clit, her mouth inquisitive like you were some sort of new sweet to be savored. Oberyn sighed and panted in your ear as you felt another wave building, his hold on you an anchor in the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellaria-!" You whimpered, your back arching despite Oberyn's grip. The darkness of the room only served to heighten your other senses, your skin on fire with arousal and need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's hands cupped your breasts, calloused fingers toying with your already-tender peaks and making you shiver pitifully. "She is so weary, my love, we have worn her out." The prince commented to his paramour, and you felt her smile against your cunt. "Perhaps I will stay inside her for the rest of the night." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn shifted his hips and then Ellaria gave you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>particularly</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong lick on your clit. You cried out, your body going tight as you soaked Oberyn's cock with your come once more. "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is. Our beloved. Our knight." Ellaria cooed, pressing tender kisses to the insides of your thighs while you gasped for breath. "You are so lovely when you come apart for me, my dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were nearly too tired to move, resorting to tugging Ellaria up your body so you could snuggle her into your arms and mouth blindly at her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn tucked his face in beside your jaw, his chin resting on your shoulder. "I believe I will stay inside you, if I may, beloved?" He asked softly, pressing a kiss to your cheek when you nodded sluggishly. "You shall not be childless for lack of trying, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can assure you." He teased, attempting at levity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And if it is indeed as you fear, I am more than happy to share my babes with you." Ellaria offered, her sweet words making you tear up once more. "They already view you as a dear aunt, my dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You snuffled in a decidedly unglamorous manner, burying your face in her neck and clutching at her back. "Thank you." You mumbled. "Both of you. Thank you so much." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellaria kissed your forehead. "Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my dove."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn smiled against the skin of your shoulder. "Sleep well, beloved. Dream of us once more, and wake to us in the morning. Your very own never-ending dream: a prince, his paramour, and their valiant knight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her dove, his falcon, their shield</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>